Daughter of the Republic
by LadyKelina
Summary: Rumblings in the Senate begin to threaten Palpatine’s reign. Caught in the middle is a would be jedi, who has a dark past. Can he become the Jedi he was born to be or will his past doom him to the dark side? R&R Constructive Criticism greatly welcomed
1. Warnings and Threats

_Warnings and Threats_

"The Emperor recognizes Senator Jerica, of the system of Naboo."

Jerica inclined her head and smoothed a tress of her brown hair back into place under the decorated hairpiece. Without further hesitation, she moved to the front of the senate pod. _Emperor _she snorted. _Why even bother with Senators and formalities? He rules everything._

"My fellow delegates, esteemed Emperor Palpatine." It was all she could do not to gag on the address. She had already served as Senator Bellin's replacement for seven tendays, yet she could not adjust to the new level of political façades. Working in the palace in Theed was youngling's playtime compared to this.

She shifted in her stiff Senatorial robes as she continued. "I have come before you here today, to yet again present the petition of the loyalist sovereignties. Surely the Emperor can see the suffering of the people under leadership that is not their own."

A hush fell over the enormous room, but the Emperor appeared to be unaffected by her announcement.

"Long ago, the Empire was promised to be created for the galaxies' protection." Her pleading, brown-eyed, gaze moved across the expanse of senators, "Is that not what we gave up liberty for?

The silence remained, not even a hushed word was murmured.

"For Safety, Security, Justice and Peace, we surrendered democracy. On the promises of our Emperor we accepted a shift of power," her gaze returned to the chair. "For the sake of the children, that was the pledge. For the generations to come. But if this Empire is to stand for ten thousand years, changes must be made."

Looking directly into the face of Palpatine she said, "Danger, injustice and disorder plague our worlds. In twenty years, our problems have only escalated."

"Problems Senator Jerica?" The Emperor asked in his harsh voice. "You were not born in an age of problems. You do not understand how _fortunate_ your generation is to be born in the era of the Empire."

"With all due respect," Jerica said, "I am not sure that is true. Famine and hostility plague the outer rim. On many worlds, primitive peoples are destroyed. Governors are imposing strict law that destroy-"

"Enough Senator," The Emperor interrupted. "I suggest you go back to your sector and reassess your claims. Some might consider your false statements to be threats against the very core of our values."

"Are you saying that my _safety _would be threatened?"

"Indeed," the Emperor said, after a strange pause.

A chill spread through Jerica at the look in Palpatine's eyes. She had the distinct feeling that had this conversation occurred in a disserted hall, with no witnesses, that she would be dead.

----------------------------------

"_You words will be your undoing, Kyra," her father warned._

"_I will speak only the truth," she had vowed._

_Koln Darred watched as his daughter continued to pack, wishing he could convince her to stay. "Truth is rarely welcomed on Coruscant."_

_Kyra closed the last of the bags. It was a little late to be having this conversation. "Then perhaps you wish me to decline the Queen's request. All I have dreamed of is bringing about change."_

"_Your mother had the same wish, and look at how she was rewarded."_

"_I will not join the rebellion. I will appeal to the system. Nothing can last ten thousand years without going through change. Palpatine allows Senators to speak, and so I will speak."_

_Koln looked at his daughter, unable to hide his concern. "You will die."_

_Kyra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure things had changed, but Senators still had the ability to speak. The Empire was not completely a dictatorship . . . yet. "You think he will kill me?"_

"_Don't underestimate him. Palpatine did not gain his power through the system, nor did he use means of mercy. Deception and corruption, those are his ways."_

"_And those are the very things he swore the Empire would stand against. Perhaps I shall remind him. To think, a man of Naboo, scorning the galaxy in this way."_

"_Oh my daughter," he said, taking her chin in his hand, and lifting her face to look back at him. "You have the spirit of a warrior, but you are young and naïve. Even the greatest of heroes know when to fight and when to remain silent."_

"_Well," she said, "if that is so, then there are too many heroes about. Silence in this case will save no one."_

_Koln sighed and took her into his arms. "Promise me you will use good sense when you go to the capital. Don't let your . . . convictions lead you down a path that will kill you. I do not want to lose my daughter."_

_She pulled away from the hug, and looked back at him, "You won't lose me, father. I will make you proud. I won't be destroyed. I will help bring about a change that will better the whole of the Empire."_

_A sad look came over her father's eyes, "I love you, Kyra. Only . . . promise me you will return safely."_

"_I will, father," she said. It was then that door to Kyra's chamber opened, and the Queen's messenger stepped inside. "Senator Jerica," she said, calling Kyra by her given name. "The transport is ready."_

_Jerica nodded, and her bags were loaded on to the ship. In a matter of moments she would leave her beautiful homeworld for the political arena of Coruscant. Before stepping up the ramp to the ship, she embraced her father one last time. _

_As the ship entered the atmosphere, Koln had the sinking feeling that he might never see his daughter again._

---------------------------------

In her office, Senator Jerica stared out her window overlooking the bustling city below. _Nice work, _she scolded herself. _This is only my seventh tenday, and already I've made a horrible fool of myself. _

"Convictions," she said aloud, disgust ringing in her words. "Father was right. They have no place here."

A summons tone from the office foyer sounded, startling her. She shook her head. _Another visitor, _she thought with a sigh. Sending a reply to allow the guest in, she moved to the front of her desk. The doors opened with a gust of air and Senator Mollon of Polis Massa stepped inside. _Well, _Jerica decided _he was once an advocate for the Republic. He shouldn't be too hard on me._

"Senator Jerica," Mollon began.

Jerica noticed there was a tone of disproving in his voice.

"Senator Mollon," she answered. "Perhaps you have come to discuss my . . . questionable tactics from this afternoon."

"Questionable is an understatement," Mollon said, with a terse raise of his eyebrow. "Openly questioning the Emperor is not the most favored tactic. There is a reason for that. Many good senators have been silenced for speaking out of turn."

"I did not question him-"

"Initially," Senator Mollon conceded. "But I am sure that whatever senators the Emperor disproves of you are now among them."

"I don't doubt that."

"And you are not concerned?"

"I suppose I should be," she said, moving to sit behind her desk. "But I came here to help bring about a change-"

"It's too late for that. The generation of our parents had the chance, when the Jedi still existed and democracy reigned. They could have prevented it. Now . . . the old Republic is gone. If you do not accept that and follow the agenda, you will not survive."

"Hmm . . ." she said, setting her face in a mask of calm. "I seem to be getting a lot of threats today. Perhaps I should be concerned."

She knew she sounded flippant, especially by the look on Mollon's face, but she was too tired to care. Mollon stammered for a reply, "I don't think you understand-"

"No, Senator Mollon," she said, rising from her seat. "I do understand. I understand that I am the only one in the senate with a sense of decency! How could this have happened? How could good men sit by and do nothing as freedom was stolen away! I won't let it go unanswered. It's better to stand and fight then sit by and let the enemy win. You, yourself, once valued democracy, now you have abandoned it."

"I have not. I appreciate your convictions, but the fight does not belong in the senate. The battle against Palpatine must be fought elsewhere."

"You are speaking of the rebellion?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Palpatine pays little attention to that band of misfits. If they were truly of any consequence he would not be sitting so calmly in the senate. It is in the senate that he has placed his attention, that is where we can win our freedom back."

"You are so naïve. Even if it was possible, you lack the subtlety to accomplish it."

Jerica shifted slightly and took a moment to consider his remark. She felt the sting of the accusation that she was too _naïve _for this job, but she quickly brushed it aside. All she knew for sure was that she was tired of the conversation, "I know you are concerned, Senator Mollan, and I do appreciate your advice." Then she twisted the focus back on to him, a common political trick. "However, if I am truly in a compromising position, it occurs to me, Senator, that by coming to meet me, you are putting yourself at risk."

Mollon was not easily swayed, "If your life is spared by my warning, then it is worth the risk."

Jerica shook her head, "But you must know by now that I can not disregard my convictions."

"If you are so blind to reason," Mollon countered in frustration, "then you are already lost."

Jerica moved from behind her desk, "I'm sorry if my principle disappoints you, but there is nothing you can say to persuade me otherwise."

Mollon nodded, before turning to leave, "Just remember, you can do nothing to right this wrong, if you are dead."

His statement had a startle effect, for it was the same warning her father had given her not so long ago. Maybe she should be concerned about Palpatine. Once Mollon had exited her office, she pushed her doubt aside and moved toward the door that lead from her office to her private quarters.

------------------------------

"Tell me," Emperor Palpatine said as he sipped his expensive drink. "Is there really such dissension in the senate. There have always been rumblings, but fear has kept order."

"The young senator of Naboo has caused quite a stir," one of the advisors admitted.

"Yes, but she can easily be quieted." The Emperor considered making Naboo the first planet to be destroyed, but he quickly dismissed the thought. The planet was still of some use. It would be best to just be rid of Jerica, to make an example of her rather than the whole planet.

"I'm not so sure," the advisor continued.

There was warning in the glare Palpatine gave the advisor, "What are you saying?"

"There is more to be concerned for, my lord," the advisor began tentatively, "Senator Jerica is not just a nuisance. She is the daughter of Sabé Darred."


	2. The Daughter Of Sabé Darred

_The Daughter Of Sabé Darred_

"_Is there any point in even continuing this charade?" Sabé asked, frustration filling her words. She was being visited by her two dear friends and fellow senators, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. They were now sitting in the common room of her senatorial quarters, having what she supposed would pass for a nice conversation or rather a political debate._

"_What other conclusion is there?" Senator Bail Organa asked. "Padmé . . . Senator Amidala encouraged us to keep a low profile, to vote for the Emperor, and to pass quietly in the Senate. She knew the politicians had lost. The battle for freedom can not be fought in the Senate."_

"_And where can it be fought?" Sabé asked, her expression set in stubborn determination. "In a full scale war? What forces do we have? Without the Jedi there is no soldier on the side of the Republic."_

"_Sabé," Mon Mothma spoke at last, "I know you feel, well, obligated to right all this, but no one can take the blame for what happened. Not Naboo, nor Amidala or even yourself. But we must use different means now."_

_Sabé rose from her chair and moved out onto her balcony. Mon moved to follow her, but Bail shook his head and motioned for her to remain, while he went after their fellow Senator._

_He wasn't quite sure what to say when he stepped on the open balcony, but Sabé had not let the silence linger. "What now, Bail?" she had asked quietly. He wasn't sure what she meant, but she turned to face him, forcing a gentle smile. "How is your daughter . . . Leia, isn't it?"_

"_She's well. We just celebrated her third birthday less than a month ago."_

"_I know," Sabé said, her voice was barely louder than a whisper. "Padmé would have been proud of her." _

_Bail couldn't suppress his look of surprise._

"_Bail," she said waving her hand, "Padmé was my dearest friend. Even politicians need a friend they can trust. I knew she was pregnant. We had thought the baby was a boy, but when she passed away and you were suddenly in possession of a baby girl, I figured it out." Then a wry smile came across her lips, "The look on your face only confirms what I have long suspected."_

"_What I'm about to say," she continued. "I don't say as a Senator, nor a politician. I am speaking as a fellow parent. My little Kyra is about to be two years old." She paused for a moment, "I don't want my child to grow up in the world we live in now. She doesn't deserve this . . . Empire." There was venom in the way she spoke the word. "I took my best friend's position as Senator, two days after she died. I worked hard for her sake, but now, all my efforts are for my daughter."_

_Bail at last found words, "That is a noble reason, Sabé, but the way you are going about this cause-"_

"_You think I should recant my campaign for the return to democracy." She shook her head. "I know you were friends with Padmé from the time she was named Senator, but I knew Padmé from the day she was Queen. I was her primary handmaiden, her decoy." She laughed a little. "It sounds like a insignificant thing, but the decoy had to be just as politically savvy as the Queen, for one was never to know when she was acting in the Queen's stead. When Padmé went on to be Senator, I worked in the Palace as a Political Liaison, but we were still the closest of friends. I was perhaps the only one to know of her marriage. In all that, I became the obvious choice to succeed her." _

"_The point is, Bail, all those years ago, Padmé and I both believed that freedom and democracy were worth fighting for, even dying for. I don't think she'd approve of my sitting on the sidelines and doing nothing."_

"_She wouldn't expect you to sentence yourself to death," Bail said._

"_No, but she would expect me to do all I could, if not for her sake, then for the sake of her daughter and my own daughter."_

--------------------------------

Jerica moved about her quarters, pacing nervously. The lavish dress she wore was dragging softly against the ground as she walked back and forth in the room. In a few short hours, she would be attending the festivities in honor of _Empire Day, _Palpatine's charade of a celebration.

Even as she moved down the corridors to the grand room of the Emperial Palace, Jerica's anxiety had not passed. She could feel that something was wrong, different. Senators regarded her coolly as she entered the room, but none dared to associate with her. If they did so, it would appear that they shared her beliefs. Whether they shared her convictions or not, being seen with her was a risk they could not afford to take.

_If I recant, _Jerica thought to herself. _I might be able to save my neck. _She dismissed the thought just as soon as it came. Taking a handful of her dress skirt in her hand, she glided across the floor to get herself something to drink.

Just as the Senator took her first sip of the drink, chimes sounded, announcing the presence of the Emperor. All attention turned to the platform that held the throne. Jerica felt more uncomfortable, but she held her peace. Taking another sip, she willed her heart to steady.

"A grand Empire, that is what we celebrate." Palpatine said. "The Republic of the past evolved into something grander, into the government we now conduct. Yet, nothing can exist without change, and so tomorrow at a historic convening of the Senate, a change shall effect the whole of the Galaxy. A bill shall be passed that will ensure a better Empire."

At the end of his speech, Palpatine's gaze somehow found her. She couldn't help but shudder. Somehow she did not expect this change his was speaking of to be good.

----------------------------------

Jerica had not lingered at the celebration of _Empire Day. _Shortly after the Emperor's speech, she had begun to feel very sick.

Returning to her chambers, she had decided that she just needed rest. Tomorrow had the potential to be a devastating day, and she would need to be prepared. She had a thought to go for the advice of some allies she knew, Bail or Leia Organa of Aldernan, Mon Mothma, or even Mollon, but to go to them now, at this hour, would definitely arouse suspicions. Convictions or no convictions, she didn't want to put her friends in danger.

Tossing and turning in her bed, sleep alluded her. Her thoughts drifted to the past, when she was young and it was her mother who dwelled her in Coruscant. What would her mother do in this situation? Would she have recanted, apologized to the Emperor? Would she have joined the ridiculous rebellion?

Thoughts spun in Jerica's mind, robbing her of sleep. It was in the early hours of the morning that she finally pushed her fretting aside, forcing herself to doze.

--------------------------------

Among the throng of Coruscanti security, Kirn Torek looked about the quiet Coruscant streets. Hidden the disguise of a storm trooper, he was patrolling the streets, enforcing the curfew that had been imposed on the civilians. _Well, _he considered _At least the thugs are forced to go in at night. _

It made his smile to think of how he had gotten himself into the this disguise. He had convinced the previous owner to surrender it. The Jedi might have been extinct, but some of their teaching still survived in the underground. Kirn was a force sensitive, and while it was impossible to be trained as a Jedi, he had come into some . . . knowledge, that had given him some Jedi skills, including the ability to use mind tricks and a lightsaber.

Now in the somewhat restricting armor, he marched with a regiment, until they came into the shadow of 500 Republica. There the troop halted, and the squad leader drew his gun. The rest of the squad followed suit, including a slightly confused Kirn.

His gaze moved about the street. This was the residence of hundreds of senators, probably the most secure place in the galaxy. Why had they stopped here?

A specific building caught his attention. He focused on a particular set of windows, knowing that was the residence of the Senator of Naboo. Suddenly, while studying the windows, he saw them burst into a spurt of flame, an explosion. Startled, he at first didn't notice that it was one of many taking place all around.

Senators' quarters were rocked with explosions, assassinating whoever might be within those rooms. It sent a chill up his spine, as he realized and comprehended all that was going on. He was too late.


	3. The Senate is Disolved

_The Senate is Disolved_

Senator Jerica had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, when she suddenly sat up with a start. Something was wrong, she could feel it. There seemed to be an increase of pressure in her room, and she couldn't figure out why.

It then hit her that she had to get out of there, fast. Snatching up a pack of emergency gear, she fled her quarters, entering her office, and dove behind her desk just as an explosion ripped through her bedchamber.

Blinking her eyes, she realized she had lost consciousness for a few moments. She discovered that the force of the blast had moved her desk, slamming it against the wall. She was pinned in the small space under the desk. This is what had saved her life.

Removing a pair of clothes from the emergency pack, she slipped out of her bed clothes and dressed in the simple pants, tunic and cloak. It was a little difficult due to the cramped space and because of the pained stiffness of her body, but she managed.

Once dressed in her refugee disguise, she set about the task of pushing the desk far enough away from the wall that she might escape. It was difficult. The desk was heavy and her strength was significantly waned, but, at last, the desk shifted.

She squeezed through the gap she had created and gasped for breath in the fresh air. Then her gaze fell on her office and chambers. Tears stung her eyes, as, for the first time in her life, she was truly afraid.

Shards of carpets and furniture, that was all that was left. Her bedchamber no longer even existed, it was nothing but a gash in the building. Slipping the emergency pack over her shoulder, she managed to get to her feet. She was aware of a buzzing noise coming from right outside. Instinct took over as she managed to dart out on to her balcony just as a probe droid entered the room.

Pressed against the outside wall of her suite, she realized this was not an assassination but an execution. The Imperial probe droid made it painstakingly obvious that the Emperor wanted her dead, and he was going to make dead certain that she had not survived.

In gust of wind, the probe droid blasted out of her room, having finished its scan. She watched as it moved to another destroyed suite. That was when she began to catch her bearings. Looking around 500 Republica she realized she was not the only target. Many senators had been killed, and she was fairly certain she knew what their crimes had been.

----------------------------------

Hurrying down the numerous corridors, she still wasn't sure how she'd made it this far. Between the patrols and her own injuries, she was certain she should not have made it here, but she had. Knocking tentatively at the door, she was relieved when Alanna, handmaiden to Princess Leia opened the door to greet her.

"Jerica?" she asked, in a hush tone.

Jerica nodded, "Yes. Please, I must speak to either Bail or Leia. It's of terrible importance."

Alanna nodded and stepped aside to allow Jerica to slip into the room. Once the door closed behind her, Alanna's calm expression slipped a little, and Jerica saw the concern in her eyes.

"I'm afraid," Alanna began, "that neither Bail nor Leia will be able to speak to you."

It suddenly occurred to her that Bail and Leia had kept their office in a separate building from their living chambers. Seeing the office was intact meant nothing. If they had been a target, their apartment would have been hit. "Were they . . ."

Alanna shook her head, "The apartment was destroyed, there's nothing left." She took a flimsiplast and handed it to Jerica. "This is a list of all the Senators that have been pronounced dead."

Just as she suspected, Leia and Bail were listed among the causalities. She fought back tears as she saw the names of other senators she knew, Mon Mothma, Mollon of Polis Massa and then near end, she found her own name was listed. It didn't surprise her.

"The truth is," Alanna began. "Bail isn't dead. They must have just assumed he was in the apartment, when . . ."

"What?" Jerica pressed. "What are you saying?"

Alanna shook her head. "He went back to Alderaan, late last night. Once it was announced that," Alanna shook her head again and handed her another flimsiplast.

Jerica looked over the document, reading about a diplomatic cruiser from Alderaan, that had been taken into Imperial custody. A distress signal had been sent out by the ship, but the report concluded saying that all passengers had been killed.

"Leia was on that ship," Alanna stated simply. "When Senator Organa found out, he hurried home . . . to tell the queen. A message came through that all his attendants and advisors are to leave Coruscant before dusk tonight. He believes that if he was meant to be dead, it is best the Emperor thinks that he died."

"Well," Jerica said, struggling for a diplomatic answer, but there was none. "I'm . . . I'm sorry." She shook her head and gave both flimisplasts back to Alanna. "I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you'd rather leave as soon as humanly possible."

Alanna nodded, before opening the door for Jerica to exit. "Be safe," Jerica said as she stepped through the doorway.

"Yes," Alanna said, "You as well."

----------------------------------

Wearing her cloak so that it shadowed her face, Jerica managed to slip into the Senate building's main level. She had planned to escape Coruscant on a public transport in the guise of a common refugee, but she had to make some sense of all that this first. She had the strong suspicion that all that was happening had something to do with the announcement Palpatine planned to make this day.

She came to the entrance of a senate pod, on the lowest level of diplomatic seats. Sitting in the pod were three Twi'lek senators. Standing in the shadows, unnoticed by the three, she listened to Palpatine's speech.

"And so, Senators, it has come to my attention that our safety is no longer guaranteed. Extremists are plaguing our fair galaxy, and as of last night, they have shown that they have no fear in attacking innocent people. Hundreds of senators are missing from today's assembly because they were silenced by the Extremists.

"With a heavy heart, I see that many of my friends have been killed senselessly. Bail Organa, Senator Jerica of my home world, and countless others who worked so hard for this Empire. We must not let this atrocity go unanswered!"

Applause filled the enormous chamber. Jerica had to force herself to remain silent. She wanted nothing more than to stomp into the Twi'leks' senate pod and announce that these "Extremists" were in fact the Emperor's goons. She wanted to call for the government to be turned back over the people, since Palpatine was incompetent to lead it. Yet, to do that would be to sentence herself and many others to death.

As the applause quieted, Palpatine continued, "It seems to be that our government is not strong enough, not capable of maintaining security and peace."

Applause punctuated the statement, and Jerica felt her stomach drop.

"So as if this day, the senate shall no longer function. Giving the regional governors direct control will spare us further action of the Extremists and give us safer worlds. For safety, security, justice and peace, the Senate shall immediately be dissolved."

Just as the applause began again, Jerica couldn't stifle her horrified gasp. Tears filled her eyes. _What are they doing? Don't they understand? It's over!_

The twi'leks turned in unison at the sound of her gasp, and Jerica barely had the wits about her to flee. Security was alerted, but she didn't slow her pace. Running, she managed to escape from the building and into the crowded, civilian-filled streets of Coruscant.

--------------------------------

His mind in a daze, Kirn moved about the square of 500 Republica. What now?

The daughter of Sabé Darred could have helped him, but a flimsiplast lifted from the Senate Convocation Center revealed what he had suspected. Senator Jerica Darred had been killed in the explosions, early this morning.

In light of the knowledge, he was understandably shocked to see the senator-in-question go rushing past him down the street.

--------------------------------

Jerica was running as fast as she could, though where she was going, she didn't know. Safety, she had to find safety, but that was a rare thing, especially on Coruscant.

Just as she was about to dart into the one of the clubs, a strong hand gripped her arm, jerking her around.

With a horrified gasp, she looked back into the helmet of an Imperial Storm Trooper.


	4. Alderaan

_Alderaan_

Kirn Torek sighed, as his ship at last blasted into Hyperspace. Rising, he thought maybe it was time to try talking to Senator Jerica. She had fought against him every step of the way, as he dragged her to the ship. It wasn't until he had shut her in one of the cabins that he realized he was still in the storm trooper disguise, and it was then that he understood her panic. _Maybe I should apologize._

Jerica had been sitting locked in one of the personal cabins for what felt like ages. Suddenly the door opened, and her captor, now dressed in his normal tunic and breeches, stepped inside. Jerica had to admit that her first reaction was not fear, for she was too surprised by her kidnaper's appearance. He was handsome with blue eyes and dark black hair that was clipped short. Senator and captor studied each other for a moment, before he broke the silence, saying simply, "I'm Kirn Torek. I'm sorry if I startled you, but I need your help."

Jerica was beginning to understand that she wasn't in danger. "What help could I possibly be?"

Kirn hesitated, but then there was no point in subtlety. It was probably best to be outright. "I'm trying to find the rebel base."

Jerica set her jaw in a stern expression. Maybe she had felt safe too soon. "You're an Imperial spy."

"No," he said.

"What other reason would you dress as a storm trooper and kidnap me?"

"First of all," Kirn said, stepping toward the far wall, "I didn't kidnap you, I saved you. Second, I want to _join _the rebellion. So, I think that turning them over to the Empire wouldn't exactly help me."

Jerica didn't like the sarcasm she heard in his tone, but she let it go. "What makes you think I know anything?"

"You are the only Senator who openly stands up to the Emperor. You're either insane or you're working for the Rebellion."

"Then I suppose," she said rising from her seat, "by your deductions, I am insane." She moved past him toward the cabin door, "Drop me off at the nearest civilized system."

Kirn caught her arm before she could move out the doorway. "Listen," he said. "My uncle was a Jedi. He was killed at the Temple by Lord Vader. Do you really think in spite of all that I would work for the Imperials?"

Jerica tried to find a reason to doubt him, but there were none. "Alright," she said. "I truly don't know where their base is, but I know someone who can lead you there."

"Where do we find him?"

Jerica hesitated, before she admitted quietly. "The last I heard, he was on Alderaan."

-------------------------------

"_Daddy!" Six year old Leia Organa ran to greet her father as he entered the door. _

_Abandoning all formality, even in the presence of his guests, Bail reached down and scooped the little girl into his arms. "Leia, what have you been up to?"_

_Turning to his guests he said, "I'd like you to meet Mon Mothma, Sabé Darred, Koln Darred and their daughter Kyra."_

_Leia smiled at the girl, who was only a year younger than she. It was friendship in an instant._

_-------------------------------_

Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan and Senator in the Empiral Senate, moved along the Death Star hall in the custody of no less than four guards. The past few days had been ugly for her, as Darth Vader and host of others had done their best to . . . _persuade _her to reveal the location of the Rebel base.

Now she couldn't imagine what they were going to try next.

She had to admit being slightly surprised when she was lead into a large control room, where Tarkin was waiting.

"Governor Tarkin," she said, as she was brought before him, "I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench the moment I was brought on board."

"Charming to the last," Tarkin said. "You don't know how hard I found it, signing the order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

"Princess Leia," he began, "Before your execution-"

_So this is a last ditch effort, _she thought. Involuntarily, her gaze moved in the way of Tarkin's gesture, and she realized there was a planet in the view port. Alderaan.

"and so I have decided to test the destructive power on your home planet."

Leia snapped, loosing her calm compose. "No, Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons, you can't possibly-"

"You would rather another target, a military target? Then name the system!"

Leia scrambled for an answer, any planet, any planet that wasn't Alderaan. "Dantooine," she said weakly. "They're on Dantooine."

Tarkin accepted her answer, but even as relief began to flood her mind, she suddenly heard the words, "Fire when ready."

"What!" she cried out.

"You're far too trusting."

Leia watched, helplessly, as her home, her dear Alderaan was blasted into oblivion.

----------------------------------

From where he sat in the cockpit, Kirn felt a tightening in his chest. He gave a stifled gasp of pain, attracting the attention of Jerica who sat beside him in the co-pilot's chair. "What's wrong?"

Kirn shook his head. "I don't know. Something's happened, something bad."

"Well, what-"

"I don't know!" he snapped, a little more tersely than he meant. "I'm no Jedi, I just have the potential. Thanks to Palpatine, I'll never be able to understand these . . . powers."

Silence remained between them for a long moment. Jerica had made no answer and so Kirn said softly, "We'll be at Alderaan soon. If you want to, you know . . . um . . . freshen up, you might want to-"

"Do I look like I need to freshen up?" she asked harshly.

Kirn knew it was probably a mistake to say it, but he answered, "Well, I just thought that whoever this contact is would probably be surprised to see you dressed as a . . . smuggler."

Jerica looked back at him with a mixture of incredulity and malice. Kirn was suddenly acutely aware of his lack of people skills, but fortunately, the senator had nothing further to say to him. She rose and moved back into the cabin.

------------------------------

_Bail had looked at his daughter and her friend with arched eyebrows. "Why don't you girls go and freshen up?" _

_Jerica had exchanged the usual glance with Leia. They were always in trouble, tearing around the palace grounds with Bail's two sons. They were never acting very ladylike. Leia, now ten years old, turned and lead her friend toward the nearest refresher. _

_Bail shook his head. He looked over at Koln Darred and the two exchanged a familiar knowing glance. Both Leia and Jerica were so much like their mothers, and that was a cause for great concern. _

--------------------------------

Jerica had lived with her father in the Palace on Alderaan for nearly seven years. Ever since she was five years old, she had grown up in the same home as Leia Organa. Though she wondered, she had never been told why. Koln had been very secretive about their reasons for staying there.

She hadn't heard from her mother since her eighth birthday. Sabé, Mon and the other Senators, minus Bail, had left for somewhere on the other side of the galaxy shortly after coming to Alderaan and had never returned. Jerica grew up always wondering what had happened to her mother.

However, the young Nubian girl eventually came to love her surrogate home. Alderaan was much like Naboo, and she had soon come to believe that she would live there forever.

On her twelfth birthday, there was still no word from her mother, and Koln, for some unexplainable reason, decided to return to Naboo. It would be one of his biggest regrets, for returning to her mother's home inspired Jerica to follow in Sabé's footsteps. Against her father's wishes, Jerica had entered politics, and by her sixteenth birthday she was working at the Palace.

Now sitting in the starship owned by Kirn Torek, Jerica's thoughts were focused on their destination. This would be the first time she had returned to Alderaan in over six years, but it felt like a homecoming.

---------------------------------

A warning light on the console told Kirn that they would soon be coming out of light speed. He looked back to call to Jerica over his shoulder, only to find her standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a simple dark blue dress, and her hair was styled in a typical look of Alderaan, with a chignon on either side of her head.

_Well, _Kirn decided. _I have seen women with stranger hairstyles._

She took a seat in the co-pilot's chair once again and shot him a look. "Better?" she asked, tersely.

Kirn kept his mouth shut, knowing that whatever he said, it would probably be wrong. Twisting some of the dials, he announced nonchalantly, "We're approaching Alderaan."

She didn't reply but gazed out the window at the stars that streaked by them. Taking one of the levers in his hand, Kirn pulled the ship back into a normal speed, only find himself in what appeared to be an asteroid field.

Jerica gripped her seat, trying not to fall to the floor in the jerking and diving of the ship. Kirn pulled the ship to a dead hover, and the two passengers looked round, seeing that they were surrounded on all sides by asteroids.

"Where are we?" Jerica asked, tentatively.

There was no other answer. The charts were clearly marked. Kirn knew there was no way around it but to just say it. "Alderaan."


	5. The Rebellion

_The Rebellion_

Luke Skywalker, raised by a farmer on the hot dusty planet of Tatooine, had never been anywhere but home, much less a space station. Nonetheless, he found himself running though corridors of the Death Star with a princess in tow. Princess Leia, she was the one who had gotten him into this. If it wasn't for the message in Artoo-

_Blast, _he thought, nearly turning down a corridor filled with troopers. _Got to start paying more attention. _Rescuing Leia had never been part of the operation, but Luke liked to think that it was _implied _that Obi Wan would want them to save her. After all, the old jedi didn't know she was here. Did he?

Leia grabbed his arm, and the two dodged behind a column waiting for a group of troopers to pass them by. Luke took the opportunity to gather his bearings. They still had to get to Han's ship . . . alive. There was still the matter of the tractor beam. No one had seen Obi Wan since he had left them in the control room, but Luke trusted the old man, though he barely knew him.

Even as the troopers' footsteps were still fading around the corner, Leia gave Luke a light shove. "Now or never," she whispered. Luke paused long enough to nod, before once again racing down the corridor.

Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_, and his first mate, a Wookie named Chewbacca were waiting for the farmer and the princess. They were slightly relieved when they saw Luke and Leia finally turned into the hall. As they joined him against the far wall, Han couldn't help but ask, "What kept you?"

Leia didn't miss a beat, "We ran into some old friends." Luke reflected that even sarcasm couldn't bring him to call troopers friends. Han thought the ship seemed alright, but there was a horde of troopers between them and the _Falcon._

All three humans began trying to think of a plan to get across the landing dock alive, but Chewie broke their thoughts, drawing the captain's attention the troopers, who were now moving off to the further interior of the bay.

"Now's our chance," Han said. "Go!"

Running they crossed the bay and were joined at the base of the ramp by the two droids. Luke, however had hesitated, seeing, at last, what had drawn the troopers' attention. Obi Wan was locked in battle with a figure Luke could only assume was Darth Vader. Watching tensely, waiting for Ben to somehow escape or . . . or something, he was shocked to his core when Ben raised his sword in salute and allowed himself to be struck down.

"No!" Luke cried, forgetting all covertness.

The troopers turned, opening fire. Standing at the base of the ramp, Leia was calling for him to run. Han was returning fire and also calling for him to get into the ship. Returning fire, Luke didn't seem to hear them. It wasn't until he had blasted a door and sealed off the another squad of troops on the other side, that he turned and ran to join his friends in the ship.

It wasn't until he was safe in the _Falcon_, that he realized why he had ran. A voice, but not Han or Leia's. _Run, Luke, Run._ It had sounded just like Ben.

----------------------------------

Thoughts were spinning in Jerica's mind. She had a thought to blame Kirn. She was certain this never would have happened if she hadn't told him. He must have told the Imperials. Yet even as she turned to accuse him, she couldn't find the words. Alderaan, Bail, everything that was familiar, was gone. Leia was gone and now her father. All Jerica's plans had been ruined. What would she do now?

"Hey," Kirn said, breaking a silence that had lasted for what felt like days. "There's a ship."

"Coming from that moon?" Even as she said it, she realized that it wasn't a moon.

"It's a space station. Imperial. They call it the Death Star." He said it so matter-of-factly that Jerica didn't appreciate the truth of what he was saying. The weapon of destruction, that had been rumored for a few years now, actually existed.

Jerica was aware that their ship was turning. "What are you doing?"

"Following them," he said simply.

Jerica thought maybe he was out of his mind. "Why?"

"Look," he said. "We don't know how we're going to find the Rebels. That ship is Corellian and obviously not Imperial, I don't see how it could hurt to follow them."

Jerica didn't saying anything, as she realized, she really didn't have a better idea.

--------------------------------

The Imperials hadn't let them go without a fight. At least, Han had thought it was a fight. Leia had insisted it was just a diversion, a trick. She insisted that the Imperials had "let them go" that they were being "tracked." Han shook his head. No one tracked the _Falcon._

Yet, when they pulled out of hyperspace and entered orbit of Yavin, Han noticed at strange signal on the scanner. Another ship was entering the system just behind them. Han harrumphed, deciding that he would never admit the girl was right. Besides, it was the rebels' problem now. Just as soon as he had his reward, he would be out of there.

-------------------------------

Jerica shifted uneasily in her seat. The moon of Yavin drew closer into the view, and Jerica leaned forward as if she could peer all the way down to the surface.

"Relax," Kirn instructed. "We'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure? You don't even know any of these people. Now that Alderaan has been destroyed . . . neither do I."

Landing on the planet had not been a problem, but the Rebels had an strong ground security force. The second Kirn and Jerica stepped down the ramp, they found them surrounded by several rebel guards, who were looking at them down the barrels of their blasters.

Having been ordered to surrender all weapons, Kirn handed over his blaster and, reluctantly, his lightsaber. Jerica had been unarmed, so without further delay, the rebels escorted them, as prisoners, to the base.

It was an odd twist of irony, Kirn decided. He looked down at the binders around his wrists and considered that this was the fate he was hoping to escape. Had the Imperials found him, he would be a prisoner. Now in the custody of the rebels, he was a prisoner. What was the galaxy coming to?

The base that held the rebel forces seemed by outer appearances to be primitive. However, once within the walls of the great temple, the technology betrayed its current function. A great military force was held here. As they were lead through the main level, a hanger, they were amazed by the assortment of ships and vehicles. One in particular caught their attention. It was the Corellian freighter they had followed here. It was surrounded by a group of officials and soldiers, who all seemed to be very glad for the ship's arrival.

--------------------------------

Leia had been hugged by nearly every official in the entire rebellion. They all seemed to be saying the same thing, expressing their relief for her safety and their sympathy for the fate of Alderaan. Han had been escorted off to discuss his reward, and Luke went off to enlist among the pilots. That left her to fend off the all the officials on her own.

Through the sea of people, she saw a familiar face, which gave her the excuse to leave this assembly. "Jerica! Jerica!"

Her friend and fellow senator, turned and looked back at her, "Leia?"

At the appearance of the princess, the guards escorting Jerica and Kirn stopped, allowing Leia to approach. "It is you," she said. The princess wasted no time in ridding Jerica of the binders before hugging her childhood friend. "I'm sorry about the welcome party," she said, gesturing to the guards, "but I never thought I'd see you in a rebel camp. What are you doing here?"

"Well," Jerica began, "it's a long story. But . . . I just can't believe _you're_ here. I'm so glad you're alright."

Leia had heard the same thing from so many people, but coming from her best friend, it seemed sincere. She nodded, "Well, I'd love to hear this story, but there are more urgent matters."

Jerica nodded, understanding.

With a smile, Leia took her elbow, "Well, come on, you can meet some of the other senators that are helping the cause. Unless of course, you ran from the senate to get away from politics."

Leia saw an odd look of sadness come into her friend's eyes. "No, I guess you could just say that I'm out of work. The Senate has been disbanded."

Leia was about to question further, when a guard interrupted her asking, "My lady, what about this prisoner?"

Leia and Jerica looked back at Kirn, still in the custody of the guards. He looked at Jerica with a sort of impatient frown, expecting her to bail him out.

"Ah yes," Jerica said. "Leia, you should meet my kidnapper."

Kirn shook his bound hands in a show of frustration, "For the hundredth time, I saved you, I did not kidnap you."

Leia couldn't help but laugh. "It looks like we've both had our share of . . . rescuers." She nodded to the guard. "Let him go."

Kirn's hands were unbound, as Jerica continued, "He said he wanted to join your cause, though I'm not sure of what help he might be."

Leia was watching the stranger nonchalantly, as upon being freed, he insisted that his blaster and _lightsaber _be returned.

"Is he a jedi?" Leia asked.

"I don't think so," Jerica began, realizing that she hadn't really considered it. "I suppose he might be, but I thought the jedi were extinct."

Kirn, having recovered his weapons, joined them. Extending his hand to the princess, he said, "Kirn Torek, I've come to join your cause."

"So I've heard," Leia said, with a raised eyebrow. "These guards will show you to General Dodonna. He's assembling the next strike and will know where you are needed."

Kirn gave a slight bow of his head and followed the guards. This time not as a prisoner.

--------------------------------

Leia and Jerica came to a council room, filled with senators and generals. "This is where we diplomatically discuss our plans," Leia said, a note of amused sarcasm in her voice. "Like the senate, we don't always all agree, but our cause has united us on most grounds."

Jerica nodded, "I see."

"Ah," Leia said, "I'd like to introduce you to General Rieekan. General, this is Senator Jerica of the Naboo."

"Yes," Rieekan said. "You look so much like your mother."

Working in politics gave one a social grace, the ability to mask one's emotions. However in this moment, Jerica could not hide her surprise. "My mother? You knew my mother?"

"Of course I did," Rieekan said, just before he turned away to talk to another official. "She was a great help to us."

Whatever else was said to her, she didn't remember. The answer to the question she had asked for more than fourteen years had been given to her. Why had her mother left? To join the Rebellion. In light of this information, new questions came to mind, questions that would not have easy answers.


	6. Kirn Torek of Corellia

_Kirn Torek of Corellia_

"_Fear is the path the dark side, young one. When you are tempted to be fearful or angered, turn away."_

"_But Uncle," a young Kirn had said. "How can I not be afraid? What do I do when I feel frightened?" _

_Master Tek Orell knelt down to become eye-level with his young nephew, "When you trust your fate to the will of the force, what is left to worry about?"_

_Kirn shook his head, "I don't understand."_

"_You will one day, youngling. Run along now, and promise me you will remember everything I have taught you."_

_The small boy nodded before turning around and running into the waiting arms of his mother. As Tek looked on, Yayla, his sister and Kirn's mother, gave him a solemn nod. _

_Tek set out across the Corellian plain, thinking back to a conversation he had with his sister just hours before. _

"_He should have been trained as a jedi, Yayla," he had stated, speaking of his young nephew._

_Yayla had not been so convinced, "No, Tek, with all the political tension between Masters and the Chancellor, this Force-forsaken war, and a the rise of these Siths in recent years, I'm quite certain that I want my son to be anything but a jedi."_

"_His midichlorian count is far above average. He should have been on Coruscant-_

"_The moment he was born?" Yayla interrupted hashly. _

"_Is that what this is about? Your attachment to your son?"_

_Yayla waved a finger at him, "Don't go preaching your jedi teachings to me. I've made my decision. I am doing what is best for my son. Do you think I liked living on Tatooine?" _

_Tek knew full well that she had gone there, escaping the borders of the Republic to save her son from what she considered to be a life of slavery as a jedi. "I stayed on that horrible dust ball," Yayla announced, "until I was certain he was to old to be trained."_

"_He's only five," Tek had said slyly, "There are masters who would argue that he might still be trained."_

_Yayla narrowed her eyes, "My son is never going to set foot on Coruscant."_

_Tek was about to argue when a strange feeling of foreboding seemed to come over him. It was as if he glimpsed the future. Yayla had watched as his determined demeanor melted away, and he looked troubled._

"_If that is your decision," Tek had said, moving out of the room._

"_Wait," Yayla had said, "I know you better than that. You don't give up so easily. Why are you giving in?"_

"_I can't say."_

"_Can't or won't?"_

"_Both." Tek shook his head, "Maybe you are right. Keep him as far away from Coruscant as you possibly can."_

_Now, crossing the plain, he looked back at young Kirn, knowing that this was probably the last time he would ever see his nephew. _

_---------------------------------_

Kirn Torek sat on the ground, his back against the far wall of the hanger bay. Looking over the massive room, he thought back to the last day he had seen his uncle alive. He had overheard that argument so long ago. Now that he was older, he understood the position of both his mother and his uncle.

He also knew what had kept him on Corellia. Tek had seen a vision and knew of the coming destruction of the temple. He knew that if Kirn were to be a youngling at the temple, he would be massacred.

Now in the rebel hanger bay, Kirn held the cold metal of the lightsaber's handle, turning the weapon in his hand. Memory took him away, reminding him of the day he had first come to own such a weapon.

He had been called inside the house by his mother. A small wooden box had been waiting for him on the table. With all the excitement of a seven year old boy, Kirn had thrown the box open, yet when he saw the contents, he face grew grim. It was a lightsaber, but not just any lightsaber, it was his uncle's. He had used it a few times, when his uncle helped him through saber exercises and taught him fighting techniques, but never had he expected his uncle to pass it on to him.

A small note, scrawled in the bottom of the box gave the only clue as to why.

_Kirn_

_Remember everything I have taught you. _

_Trust the Force. You will find your destiny. _

A rebel hanger was the last place seven year old Kirn had expected to find himself as an adult. Growing up, the Imperial Academy had been the idolized career choice. Kirn and all his friends had spent their days pretending to be storm troopers and tie-fighter pilots. Now, with this gift, Kirn had to rethink everything.

When he was twenty, he left home for Coruscant, against his mother's advice, but he had to know why. Had to know why his uncle had passed his lightsaber to him, had to know why joining the Imperial forces suddenly felt so wrong.

Two years of living on the streets of Coruscant had taught him nothing but how to survive. He learned how to defend himself through practice. It was after one his "training sessions", a "sparing match" between himself and three alien thugs, that a cloaked figure had approached him. The stranger offered food and shelter, which he readily accepted.

_-------------------------------_

"_Come along, young stranger," old cloaked man had said. _

_Kirn had followed. Whatever doubts he had were outweighed by his hunger and exhaustion. It was a long walk to the small ground level apartment that the man inhabited. Once inside Kirn was shown a cot, and in sheer exhaustion had passed out into a deep sleep._

"_Wake up, young one. Warriors do not have the luxury of much sleep."_

_Kirn rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head. "Warriors don't go for two years without sleep. They owe me."_

"_Hmm," the old man said. "I don't think the enemy would allow you to rest. Besides, two days of sleep is long enough. These days, if you are unconscious to the living world for much longer, you are liable to miss something important. The galaxy is changing with every passing moment."_

_Kirn reluctantly sat up and looked back at his host. "And so what do we do about it?"_

"_Simple," the old man said. "We eat."_

"_What!" his voice low and tired. _

"_Well we must do first things first. You haven't eaten for a least two days-"_

"_Four," Kirn corrected quietly._

_The old man nodded, "Then you will have to eat twice as much. Come on, come on, you have to regain your strength."_

_Sitting at the kitchen table, Kirn was amazed by the assortment of foods that had been set before him. Seeing the young man's reaction, the older man had laughed, "Well I did have two days with nothing to do but cook."_

"_So who are you?" Kirn had asked, between mouthfuls of food. _

"_My name is Oden Revzen. I was a jedi knight and friend of your uncle."_

_Kirn had nearly choked on his food. "What? How is that possible?"_

_Oden shook his head, "You must learn to be honest, Kirn. I can see right through you anyway. You want to know how I survived the temple massacre."_

_Kirn didn't answer, but Oden didn't leave the silence. "I wasn't on Coruscant when the attack began. I had been abandoned on Mon Calamari. My regiment had assumed I was dead, and they moved on without me. I woke up in a hospital surrounded by alien doctors. They did what they could help me, and when word came of the war against the jedi, they helped me escape into exhile." _

_Oden rose, "Your uncle spoke of you once. He said that he knew you were destined to be a jedi." With a sigh he continued, "I am no master. Thanks to the war, I was never given that title. I was only a jedi knight, but I will teach you all that I know."_

_---------------------------------_

Kirn stretched, waiting for some sign from the rest of the rebels. He need distraction anything to keep his mind off the past. But the past was a part of who he had become. He had spent nearly three years in Oden's training. He had learned so much, both about the heritage of the jedi and the skills of a knight. In passing, Oden would sometimes give something away, revealing details of what had happened to the great order. These pieces of information were few and far between. It was best that way, for hearing about the destruction of the jedi seemed to only anger Kirn.

When he was only twenty-five years old, he was once again left in the dark. Oden fell ill and eventually passed away. Wandering around the streets of Coruscant yet again, Kirn had struggled against himself more than any of the other inhabitants. Thoughts of anger, injustice and vengeance had built up inside him. Being so close to the force that had killed the jedi and murdered his uncle was nearly suffocating.

He had to do something, he had to put the past in the past. He had to leave Coruscant. He would never be a jedi, but that didn't mean he had to surrender to the life of a loyal Imperial. With nothing left to do, he decided to join the rebellion. He wouldn't fail his uncle. If he couldn't be a jedi, then he'd be a rebel fighter.

"Commander Torek?" The address jolted Kirn from his thoughts. Though it still sounded foreign to him, this was his new name. Commander. The lightsaber had drawn enough attention, that Dodonna was reminded of the jedi of the past age. Needing commanders to lead the "last ditch" phase. He recruited a young Kirn, a jedi-in-training.

"Yes?" Kirn had asked, rising.

"Everyone's gathering in the main assembly room. It's the pre-mission briefing."

"Oh," Kirn said, "Right."

Following the Lieutenant, Kirn came to the large room. Trying his best to hide his look of awe, he was shown his seat, next to his troop, the men he would lead into battle. Their name was Blue Squadron, and they would be the last wave of assault, should the initial attack fail.


	7. Best Laid Plans

_Best Laid Plans_

"_Kyra, young one, come here." _

_The little five year old made her way to her mother, and Sabé took her into his arms. "I'm going to be leaving in a little while." she began softly._

"_Where are you going?" Kyra asked._

"_Somewhere far away," Sabé said simply._

_Tear welled up in the little one's eyes. "Why do you have to go?"_

"_Oh small one," Sabé said, holding her daughter close. "When you are older I will tell you. There are just things we must do. We must fight for what we believe in, and try to always do what is right."_

_The little daughter didn't understand, "Can I come with you?'_

_Sabé shook her head, sadly, "No, Kyra. You and your father are going to stay with Leia and Viceroy Organa. You'll be safe here."_

"_I don't want you to go," Kyra said, tears flowing freely now._

"_Kyra," Sabé said, tying to think of something that might help. "Do you remember the story I told you, about Princess Jerica?"_

_Little Kyra nodded, remembering the old Nubian folk story. "Well," Sabé continued. "Remember how brave she was, how she didn't let her fear stop her?"_

_Again Kyra nodded. Sabé held the little one at arms length, "I want you to be brave, just like Jerica. Can you do that?"_

_Hesitation took Kyra for a moment, but at last she nodded, "I'll try."_

_Sabé smiled, "Good girl. Remember that I always love you, and I am always proud of you.." Kyra found herself enveloped in another hug. She wanted to protest, to beg her mother to stay, but the story of Princess Jerica kept her silent. She would be just like her._

_Two days later, Sabé left for her unknown destination. She would never return to Alderaan._

--------------------------------

The plan the rebels had devised was a good one, under the circumstances. However the chances of completing it successfully were slim. The target was a two meter exhaust pipe, which most considered impossible to strike. Except for Luke Skywalker. He'd said something about being able to hit womp-rats that were about the same size. Kirn had at first thought it was arrogance, but the kid really seemed to have the sort of confidence that was genuine, not boastful.

In any case, they were all going to have to prove their worth now. All of them. The Death Star could be destroyed with one shot, but only if at least one pilot survived long enough to take that shot. Whatever doubts he had about this plan, it was too late now. He had a squadron, and he couldn't let them down. Their assignment was to "wait in the wings". If the first two groups failed to reach the target, blue group would be the last chance.

Walking through the hallway after the briefing, Kirn saw her before she saw him. Lady Jerica was walking somewhat blindly down the corridor away from the main briefing room. He reflected that when they had first arrived, one might have mistaken her for Princess Leia. The two sported the same hairstyle and were wearing simple dresses.

Now however, Jerica must have found some spare time to add an over robe to her dress and a band of ornate beads to her hair, giving her a more Nubian look. She was lovely, Kirn reflected, before quickly shutting out the thought.

"Senator," he said, by way of greeting.

At last she looked up at him, "Oh, hello Kirn."

There was an odd look of distraction in her eyes. She was always very focused and determined. To see her so lost was a little disconcerting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "It's just been a long day, and it looks like it's only going to get worse."

"Oh," he said, gesturing to the main briefing room. "A little nervous about the party?"

"Party?" Jerica asked. "I don't think even the most humorous of soldiers could consider going against that battle station to be a party."

Kirn laughed. At least she was back in form. "My lady, I don't mean to make it sound so callus." Jedi perception lead him to another secret, "But the battle station is not what is troubling you."

"It's nothing really," she insisted.

"Oh," he said, looking her square in the eye, "It's something."

Jerica nearly responded, before she closed her mouth and set her face in a stern expression. It was a politician trick, but a jedi was never fooled by such things. Jedi or not, Kirn was still grateful for the skills he had learned. Without them, he'd never be a match for this particular politician's ability to mask her thoughts.

"I hear you were made a commander," she said dodging the subject.

At first, Kirn thought this is what had been bothering her, but it was quite clear that whatever was troubling her, she wanted to keep secret. "Yes," he admitted. "I suppose I'm a decent pilot, but I'm a better fighter when I'm on solid ground. Unfortunately, there's no place for a ground strike in this battle."

Jerica seemed consider saying something but decided to only nod in understanding.

"_All Commanders and Squadrons report to the main hanger." _The voice announced over the intercom.

Kirn gestured to the ceiling, "That's for me."

Jerica nodded.

_Force, she's good. _Seeing the senator would betray no more information, he nodded once in respect, "Well, I shall see you later, my lady. I hope by then you will have figured out what is really bothering you."

There was a change in Jerica's demeanor. _Oh, so she does know what is bothering her, she's just to stubborn to admit it. _Then another thought hit him, _Why do I care about this so much? _Shaking his head, all he said was, "Farewell, my lady."

Turning away, he heard a small voice say, "May the force be with you."

Kirn turned on his heel, to once again face Jerica. She shrugged slightly, "I hear that's what one says to a Jedi."

He was about to correct her, to say that he wasn't a jedi, but another announcement ruined his chance. _"Last call for all Commanders and Squadrons."_

With a nod, he said, "Thank you." There just wasn't time to say anything else. Turning away, he made his way down the halls and into the main hanger.

------------------------------

Jerica joined Princess Leia before a large display screen. Together they watched the data display the progress of the Death Star and the journey of the fighters. "_Red Group," _came the voice of the one the pilots over the speaker. _"Fall back and cover Gold Group. Gold group, form up. Lock S-foils in attack position."_

"_Here we go," _Gold leader continued_. "Follow me on the attack run." _

The next minutes felt like hours. Good men died trying to attack that abomination. Members of Gold Team called to one another trying to regroup, but they didn't stand a chance.

General Rieekan came to stand next to Leia and Jerica, touching his hand to his earpiece he said, "We've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters are coming your way."

If Jerica was tense before, she was beside herself now. Staring blankly at the screen, she listened to the communications between the fighters. "_Red Group, set up for your attack run."_

Jerica shook her head. Gold Group had failed. Looking to her friend for encouragement, she saw that Leia was just as concerned. "Blue Group," Rieekan announced. "Stand by."

Jerica lowered her head and closed her eyes, as fear gripped her heart. They didn't stand a chance. This was the end.

---------------------------------

Kirn Torek sat in the cockpit of an X-Wing fighter. Drawing a deep breath, he did what Oden had taught him so long ago, he found peace. If for just a moment, he felt no anxiety, there was nothing but the present.

Then the voice of Rieekan filled his ears. "Blue leader, prepare your men for assault on the Death Star."

A sickening moment passed, as Kirn was frozen in his seat. Finally Blue 4 called in, "Sir? Commander Torek?"

Shaking his head, Kirn replied, "You heard him, men. That Death Star's not going to destroy itself."

All around him, X-Wing engines were started, and pilots prepared for a last ditch strike on the Empire's greatest weapon. In all this, all Kirn could think was, _How did I get myself into this mess?_


	8. A New Challenge

_A New Challenge_

A surge of disappointment had filled Kirn. It was an all-consuming, strange sensation. It was relief, and yet shame for feeling relieved. It was guilt for not having done his part, for having escaped battle.

Just moments before being sent to battle, another call had come through, a strange one. The Corellian that had saved Leia had returned, and Luke Skywalker, having been spared from death, had been able to take the one shot that destroyed the battle station.

A lavish ceremony had followed. Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca had all be presented with metals, while he stood in the masses, alongside fellow commanders. It was an empty feeling. He had come so close to being a hero, only to miss the chance.

Seven months later, Kirn was still itching for a chance to prove his worth, to prove he could battle Imperials with the rest of them. There had been a few skirmishes, as the Rebels had roamed about looking for a safe haven, but nothing of significance had been accomplished.

Now, in the early hours of the morning, Kirn walked through the corridors of the most recent rebel base. Stationed on the sparsely populated planet of Kamino, the Rebels had gone unnoticed, but this was still just one of many stops in the journey. The leaders wanted an undetectable base, on a world where no one would think to look.

Kirn wasn't going to miss this place. The constant storming and lashing of waves against the settlement made him feel sick. He had always hated water. The Rebels couldn't leave this place soon enough as far as he was concerned.

Finding a patch of abandoned hallway, Kirn sat down, with his back against the wall, and tried to meditate. But suddenly, his eyes flew open. Jerica was in trouble.

---------------------------------

Lady Jerica, sleeping fitfully in her quarters, was suddenly startled awake by an uninvited visitor. "Who's there?" she asked, looking around the dim room.

"My lady?"

Near the door she saw him, C3PO

"Threepio?" Jerica asked, addressing the strange droid that had belonged to Leia. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Lady Jerica, I knew that you were dear friends with Princess Leia. I thought perhaps that you might want to wish her farewell."

"Farewell?"

"Yes, she's in the loading dock with Captain Solo and Master Luke Skywalker. They're leaving for some important mission."

--------------------------------

Leia Organa was helping Luke and Han load the rest of the supplies into the Falcon, while Chewbacca ran a pre-flight check. _I doubt even a droid pre-flight check is thorough enough to find everything wrong with this ship. _

She smirked to herself and continued in her task. Luke and Chewie went onboard to get the Falcon ready for lift off, while Han tinkered with some lever near the ramp. Leia sighed, _This thing really is a bucket of bolts. I don't see how it could even make the Kessel Run, let alone in 12 par-secs._

Han nudged her arm, startling her slightly, "Hey, here comes your friend to see you off, but she isn't exactly dressed for the occasion."

Leia turned and had to suppress a laugh. Jerica was hurrying across the hanger bay, wearing a long nightgown and a heavy robe. Clearly, she had just woken up and had somehow learned about the departure. Leia was willing wager that Han and Chewie's bickering was what had woken her, but she didn't say so. Instead she went and met Jerica.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" the Princess asked.

"Oh, you mean three standard hours before dawn," Jerica asked, still cranky from sleep. "I thought it would be a lovely time to, you know, leave for some uncharted adventure." Jerica was not usually sarcastic, but the lack of sleep had given her tone an edge.

Leia was still trying not to laugh at her friend. "I told you. We're leaving for Ord Mantell. Remember?"

Jerica shook her head, "You mentioned a mission to Ord- whatever, you never mentioned that you were going."

Leia raised an eyebrow, "Is it your job to always know where I am?"

"You're not seriously going to abandoned me here," Jerica said. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm just a senator-"

"Exactly," Leia said. "The council will need your political advice, especially in my absence. A new base is going to have to be found, and we can't start construction until a world is chosen. You'll have your work cut out for you."

"What makes Ord . . . Ord-"

"Mantell,"

"Yes, what makes Ord Mantell so important?" Jerica asked.

"Well, there's banking-"

"Banking? That doesn't sound like the sort of mission to require your presence." Jerica said, considering.

Leia sighed. Jerica was beginning to gain her wits, even in the early morning hours. "Well . . ."

"I know why you're going," Jerica said, raising an eyebrow. "So which one is it, Luke or Han? I knew you'd fall for one of them. Does he know yet? Have you told him?"

"Would you quit acting like a teenager?" Leia said smirking.

"It's true," Jerica said, slyly. "Tell me. Which one?"

Leia shook her head, "You're delusional. I think you need to get some rest."

"Princess, we can't wait forever," Han called from the ramp. "Your chat will have to wait for a later time."

Leia was relieved to be called away. She convinced herself that she was just annoyed by Jerica's "crazy notions", but a part of her knew that she was annoyed because what her friend was saying was slightly true.

"Is everything alright?" a voice said from behind Jerica.

Jerica knew that voice, and the wry smile on Leia's face confirmed it. "Hello, Master Torek," the Princess said smoothly. "Everything's fine. Jerica was just seeing us off."

"Dressed like that?" Kirn asked.

Jerica was aware that her cheeks were bright pink. She had just realized that she was still dressed in her bedclothes. Then a thought hit her, she hadn't cared until _Kirn Torek _showed up.

"Master Torek," Leia said again, "Perhaps you could escort my dear friend back to her chamber."

"Maybe he shouldn't. Wouldn't want to arouse any whispers of scandal," Han said, tauntingly, having suddenly appeared beside Leia. Then he turned to the Princess. "Now come on, we've got a long way to go. Luke and Chewie already have the _Falcon_ ready for take-off"

"Got to go," Leia said with a smile, "Take care of yourself."

Jerica managed a nod, "You too."

Once Han and Leia and disappeared, Jerica had no excuse to keep her back to Kirn. She hesitated, hoping that she wasn't blushing anymore.

"Well, my lady, shall I escort you?" Kirn asked.

The laughter in his tone evaporated her humiliation and made her terse. She turned on her heel to face him, "I wouldn't want to give any hint of impropriety."

Kirn was struggling to keep a straight face, "I think the damage has already been done."

Jerica bit her lip to keep from sputtering angrily, but Kirn just offered his arm, graciously. "Shall we?"

She hesitated only for a moment before accepting his arm and walking with him down the corridors with as much dignity as she could muster.

When they reached her chamber, Kirn stopped and turned to her. He couldn't resist the urge to tease her one more time. "Well I had a lovely time, Lady Jerica, I'd love to see you again. Can we have a second date?"

Jerica fought the urge to smack him, "No, Master Torek, I don't date arrogant Jedi."

That comment seemed to do the trick, for an odd look came over Kirn's face. "I'm not a Jedi," he said simply.

Jerica arched her eyebrows in confusion, but Kirn only bowed his head slightly, "Good night, my lady."

---------------------------------

Dawn on Kamino brought yet more storming. Jerica had slept fitfully anyway, but being woken up once again by C3PO made her more cross. "Threepio," she said threateningly.

"My lady, I know you gave me orders to leave you, but you also instructed me to inform you of any activities involving Naboo."

Jerica was awake then. "What? What's going on?"

Threepio hesitated, if it was possible for a robot to hesitate. "I'm afraid it is bad news, my lady."

Jerica found herself looking down at newsprints describing the events of the Nubian Government. Something terrible was happening. Jerica sat up straight before jumping out of bed.

Her sudden movement startled the droid. "My lady? Are you alright?"

"No, Threepio," Jerica said, fighting emotion. "I have to go back to Naboo."


	9. Trouble in the Storm

_Trouble in the Storm_

Kirn was pacing the only empty hallway in the entire base. Unfortunately for him, it was enclosed on one side by huge windows. Rainwater lapped against the transparisteel, making it difficult for him to concentrate. With a sigh, he gave up. After all, the last time he had tried to meditate had lead the embarrassing run-in with Jerica.

Deciding to return to his quarters, he turned, only to see _her_ walking down that very hallway. She was dressed in a plain gray dress, and her hair was worn down. This was a new look for the normally, well dressed, hair-styled Senator. In fact, Kirn almost didn't recognize her, but when he did, he couldn't help but groan. _Of course, _he thought _Of all the rebels in this Force-forsaken-_

"You never explained what you were doing up at that hour." That was the Jerica he knew. No greeting, no "good morning, Kirn," just straight to accusing him.

Kirn forced a composed answer, "I was meditating."

"So much for not being a Jedi," Jerica said, under her breath.

Kirn shook his head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she said, in a way that was more of a challenge than an offer.

Kirn couldn't help but rise to the challenge, "Not until you tell me what has been eating at you since Yavin."

She held up her hand and, shaking her head, she turned away, "No, no. I am not going to go through this again."

"Ah," Kirn said. "That's the definition of a politician. They expect everyone to trust them, but they trust no one."

Jerica turned back to him, "As much as I would love to discuss the ethics of politicians, I have something more pressing to attend to."

Kirn shrugged, "Typical politician answer."

Jerica scoffed, before turning away.

-------------------------------

Having called in a favor, Jerica had been given clearance to use a small fighter ship for her journey to Naboo. She convinced General Rieekan that she would not need an escort, but she did need a droid to assist her in piloting. An astromech droid called R7D9 had been given to her for this mission.

Now standing before the transparisteel doors that would lead her and the small droid out on to the landing platform, she hesitated. The storm seemed to be getting worse, but there was never a calm day on Kamino. With a deep breath, she adjusted the shoulder strap of her single bag and looked at R7, "It's now or never."

She tapped a panel next to the door, and with a gust of cold air, she stepped out into the storm. She thanked the Force for warm brown cloak she had been given. It would keep her dry for now. The small fighter looked ancient, but it should bring her to Naboo in one piece, she decided.

"Well- whoa!" Her feet slid right out from underneath her and she fell to the ground. As she pulled herself back up to her feet, she grimaced at how ridiculous she must have looked. She thanked the Force again but this time for the fact that Kirn wasn't around to see this.

"Alright, R7," she told the droid. "Get this ship ready for take off."

The fighter had a small port made especially for an astromech droid, and R7 was already inside, whistling at her in what she assumed was a "yes, ma'am."

Jerica shook the last of the doubt from her mind, and she was about to open the transparisteel cockpit, when, "Jerica!"

Kirn was walking out the door, cloak drawn tightly around himself, coming toward her on the loading dock. His voice was barely heard over the storm. As he got closer he called again, "Jerica, I need to talk to you!"

"Force!" Jerica called over the roar of the storm, "Don't you ever give up?"

"Where are you going! The storm's too strong!"

"Can you even hear yourself!" Jerica shouted. "This is one of the weaker storms!"

Kirn looked out at the raging water. The waves were so high, and it was raining so hard that water was splashing all over the platform. "Look, can we just go inside and discuss this!"

"No!" Jerica shouted. "Are you crazy! I have to leave! I don't have time for this!"

Jerica turned, and just as the transparisteel cockpit opened to allow her inside, she felt herself being tackled from behind. Kirn had grabbed her arm, and in his clumsy effort, he had slid on the wet platform, crashing into her and sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

The two were now soaked head to toe. Kirn got to his feet and pulled Jerica up to her own feet before she could protest. Pulling her away from the ship, he slid again, falling flat on his back. Having been running, his momentum sent him sliding toward the far end of the landing platform. With a disgusted sigh, he realized that he had lost his grip on Jerica. She was now lying on her stomach, sliding across the wet surface.

Fortunately, a barricade surrounded the landing platform, preventing them from sliding right over the edge. The second his feet hit the meter high wall, Kirn stopped and, turning on to his side, caught Jerica into his arms. "What are you doing? Crazy!" she said, fighting against his grip.

He put her between himself and the wall, with his back the ship, "Get your head down!"

Jerica was aware of the sound of missile fire and then a fiery explosion, followed by more missile fire. Kirn looked back. "Oh, Sith, they're coming back around."

Jerica was frozen in fear. The ship, the very ship she had nearly climbed into, had exploded. R7, the ship . . . all that was left was a crater in the platform.

"Come on," Kirn said, urgently, struggling to get to his feet. "We have to go."

She looked up at him with fear-filled eyes.

"Trust me," he said. "I'm going to save you."

She still didn't move, so, gathering her up into his arms, Kirn lifted her from the ground. He stepped up on to the barricade. And jumped.

---------------------------------

Kirn found freefalling to be a strange sensation, especially when falling to a watery death. As much as Kirn didn't like water and had always hoped to avoid drowning, he didn't have the time to consider it. There had only been one objective, to save Jerica.

Keeping one hand around Jerica's waist, he took his harpoon gun from his belt and fired. The powerful magnet shot out, attaching to the underbelly of the platform. The cable jerked, and Jerica and Kirn's decent came to an abrupt halt. Dangling there under the platform, Jerica, her arms wrapped tightly around Kirn's neck, couldn't help but asked the obvious question, "What now?"

"Shh," Kirn said, "Listen." There were more laser blasts, before two ships went flying over the platform and out over ocean, into the distance.

"What are they?" Jerica asked.

"I don't know." Kirn admitted. Looking down at the water far beneath his feet, he added, "Let's get out of here."

----------------------------------

After the incident on the landing platform, Rieekan had insisted that Jerica travel with an escort. She had protested.

"_How can you be so certain that I was the target?" Jerica had pressed._

_A voice answered, "Yeah, they might have been after R 7."_

_Jerica had turned and shot Kirn a terse look. He just continued to lean against the control panel and gave her an innocent shrug. _

Rieekan had eventually convinced her, and Kirn, being considered a Rebel Commander and excellent warrior, was selected to accompany her.

As Jerica walked with Kirn toward the landing platform that now held his ship, she regained a grip on her emotions. "I suppose I should thank you for saving my life."

"Yeah," Kirn agreed with a smirk. "You should."

Jerica just shook her head, "Well, thank you . . . _Master Jedi."_

Kirn stopped in his tracks. _How many times have I told her-_

"Look," Jerica said, stopping and turning to face him. "If you are going to deny it, then explain how you knew those ships were coming, how you knew they were going to strike, how you knew to save my life by-"

"I don't know how I knew." He interrupted. It wasn't the complete truth, but he didn't feel like explaining.

Jerica raised an eyebrow. "_Jedi,"_ she said.

"What would you know about it anyway?" Kirn asked, giving in to frustration. "How many jedi have you known?"

"Personally, none." Jerica shook her head, "My mother knew a few. Besides Naboo has the feats of Jedi logged in their archives, especially the story of Master Qui Gon and Master Kenobi. I used to read about them, when I was younger."

Kirn arched his eyebrows over his stormy blue eyes. "And that makes you an expert?"

"I know enough," she said, determined, "to know that you are not just an ordinary soldier."

Kirn looked at her for a moment, before a roguish smirk crossed his face, "Why, thank you, my lady."

Jerica rolled her eyes, and hurried on ahead to the landing platform. Looking on to the deck, she gasped, "What happened to the _Guard?"_

"The name of the ship," Kirn said, with forced patience, "is _The_ _Defender._" With a sigh he said, "Nothing happened. I just made some modifications to it. After that skirmish above Utapau, I knew I wouldn't last without a faster ship."

Jerica accepted the explanation. "So," she said, gesturing through the transparisteel toward the ship, "shall we?"

-----------------------------------

An awkward silence had lingered between the former senator and the rebel commander since they had been given permission to leave. Having already brought _The Defender_ into hyperspace, Kirn was out of excuses for maintaining the silence. He wanted to talk about something, just not his supposed status as a jedi. _Why don't we discuss Lady Jerica for once? _ "So," he began, as he adjusted some of the controls, "Is Jerica your real name?"

Jerica looked back at him with a mixture of incredulity and suspicion, "Is that something you ask all your passengers?"

"No," Kirn said. "I've just always heard the Senators went by assumed names. So what about it? Is Jerica your real name?"

Jerica sighed, but she decided to humor him. "No, my real name is Kyra."

"Kyra? Are last names no longer used?" _Oh, you're not getting away with half answers sister, not after the way you question me_.

"Darred. My name is Kyra Darred."

She said it in a way that made him think he should know that name, but he couldn't think of a time when he had heard the name "Darred" before. "So," he said, "where did Jerica come from?"

She shrugged, "Princess Jerica was great leader of Naboo. She helped in the era of suffering that preceded the Great Time of Peace. She was a bold warrior, an exceptional diplomat, and a kind woman. She was everything my mother wanted me to be."

"So what happened to this Princess?"

"She fought for peace," Jerica said, quietly. "But she never saw the victory." There was a pause, as Jerica set her expression in a stern mask. But when she spoke, her voice was soft and wavering, "She died."


	10. Gungans

_Gungans_

On the instruction of Jerica, Kirn had landed _The Defender _in a wooded area near the Gungan territory. Peaceful commerce had existed between the Gungans and Nubians since the reign of Amidala, nearly thirty years ago. Jerica had said the best way to enter the city unnoticed would be to use Gungan transports, under water.

Kirn shuttered. Water. _A Jedi does not fear. _The thought came unbidden, but Kirn squashed it down. _I am no Jedi. _

Taking a small watertight pack and a rebreather, Jerica had lead him to the water's edge. Taking his own rebreather, Kirn tried to think of an excuse to get out of this. Jerica was already waist deep in water by the time he thought of one. It was too late. Placing the rebreather into his mouth, he followed.

Fish. There were only a few, and they hurried away so fast that Kirn didn't have time to identify them. Jerica was the first to reach the edge of the shelf, and to see the Gungan city. She waited there for Kirn to catch up. It was a fact that he was partially grateful for and partially annoyed with.

They made their way through the water and at last to the entrance of one of the huge clear domes. Stepping though the strange clear substance, whatever the Gungans called it, Jerica and Kirn came into the main hall of the Gungans. Dripping wet, the only sound that greeted them was the water that splashed from their hair and clothes.

"Where is everyone?" Kirn asked.

Jerica shook her head, "It's worse than I thought."

Moving down the stairs and peering around one of the corners, she saw the reason. She shook her head, and put a hand to her mouth. Fighting back the wave of emotion, she struggled for a way to tell Kirn what she saw. She didn't have to.

Kirn had moved beside her and he saw it for himself. Gungans were strewn about the hall, every last one of them, executed. The scene looked tendays old. They were too late. Jerica managed to suppress the sorrow she felt, to face Kirn bravely. "I- I don't know what to do now."

"Maybe they still have transports," Kirn said, thinking rationally. "The Empire wouldn't have use for Gungan subs. And there would be no reason to destroy them, if every Gungan is dead." He looked back at Jerica, "Where are the transports kept?"

Jerica shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't been in the Gungan city for nearly fourteen years. When I worked in Theed, I didn't come here at all."

"Well, why were you here then? Didn't you use transports?"

Jerica wasn't ignorant to the fact that he was prying for more information, but now wasn't the time to argue. "I was here because the Gungans were helping to smuggle my father and I off-world.

"Where did you go?"

"We went to Alderaan."

_Makes sense. _"Why did you come back to Naboo?"

"I don't know. We didn't return until I was sixteen, under different identities. Everyone assumed that Sabé, Koln and their daughter, Kyra, had died." She shook her head, "I've gone by the name Jerica since I was five years old."

"All that hiding, risk and . . . . for what?" She shook her head, "They helped me when I couldn't help anyone. Now, how have I repaid them? I failed them."

"What could you have done?" Kirn asked. "You could have stood with them in battle and been cut down yourself. You could have fought for them in the senate and had the accusations silenced by the Emperor. There is nothing you could do. Don't think that Gungans are the only race to fall to Palpatine's genocides."

"Now," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "let's get out of here."

----------------------------------

Jerica and Kirn had managed to find the hanger that held the many Gungan subs. Deciding that the basic Bongo would be the easiest to pilot, Kirn had helped Jerica inside, and they had set off.

_The planet core had been scary. Littered with strange creatures that were terrifying even to the bravest warriors, let alone children. The wizened old Gungan had been kind, "Do'na bein' afraid little Kyri." _

_Kyra had been afraid. Any child would be. Monsters lived in the core. Even Gungans said that. _

_But this was the only way. Koln and his daughter had to escape, or they would die._

Piloting for hours, Kirn was beginning to feel sick. Water pressed around the sub on all sides, he could feel it. Jerica had said they were close, but now she was dozing in the co-pilot's chair.

So far, there had been nothing of interest on the journey. Palpatine's genocide seemed to extend to the primitive creatures that inhabited the core. Strange markings on the walls of the caverns revealed that charges, large charges, had been fired, destroying everything in their wake.

Maybe that was why he was startled when, out of nowhere, a huge fish opened it jaws to eat the bongo. Kirn jerked, sending the bongo into a spin that allowed them to avoid death. Jerica was suddenly awake, and looking back toward the fish. "Oh Force."

At the mention of Force, Kirn did something he hadn't done in a long time. He opened himself up to the force, allowing it to control his motions. The Bongo's path became more chaotic, as with the force, Kirn dodged the attacks of the pursuing fish.

Jerica had clenched her eyes shut and was holding her knees to her chest. She would be no help. Finding a control for an extra engine that he never knew existed, Kirn sent the bongo speeding away, leaving the fish in the shadowy deeps.

A small underwater docking bay, was positioned under one of Theed's many waterfalls. Once inside the clear bubble, Kirn looked back at Jerica. She looked back at him with an expression of terror that he knew matched his own. And she was just as embarrassed about it as him. Turning away quickly, she tried to suppress her fear.

"I was scared too," he offered.

"I shouldn't be." she said. "I should know better."

Kirn couldn't help but laugh at that, "_You _should know better. I'm the one that's supposed to be a jedi. Jedi don't fear. Senators, last I heard, are allowed to be cowards."

She shot him a venomous look. "I mean I should have known better than to go through the core. A new tunnel was built about four years ago. My father lead the development of it."

"Oh," Kirn said. "I didn't know your father worked for the Gungans."

"He didn't. When we returned to Theed, he posed as an architect. The Empire wanted a quicker, safer way of monitoring the Gungans." She shook her head, "We gave them the clear path to destroy them all."

Kirn hit the switch allowing the cockpit to open. He was about to abandon the ship when Jerica said, "It wasn't the core that frightened you. You were afraid from the moment we entered the water."

He looked back at her, his blue eyes were hard, and his expression was set in a grim line.

"You admitted you were afraid," Jerica said, "Why can't you tell me the reason?"

"I was drowned once." he said, matter-of-factly. "Someone tried to kill me when I was five years old, by holding me underwater. Then they dropped my dead body at my mom's feet. She had the wits about her to run me into the house and hand me to the medical droid. I was dead for three standard minutes. If not for that droid, I would still be dead."

Jerica shook her head, "I'm sorr-"

"Don't," Kirn said, raising his hand, "It's still not excuse to fear."

"Is that why you don't think you can be a jedi? Because you have a justified fear of _one _thing?"

"No," Kirn said, distantly, "There is a more compelling reason."

Jerica waited for him to continue. Kirn was lost in the memory, and for a moment he was in back on Coruscant, nearly a year ago. He knew Jerica was waiting for an explanation, but all he said was. "Ever since . . . there are two sides of the force, and I'm not so sure which side I would walk on." Before she could reply, he said, "Come on, let's get to the Palace."

-----------------------------------

Silence had lingered between Kirn and Jerica as they took the turbo lift from the small dock to the surface of Theed. They were unnoticed as they emerged from the ill-kept building that housed the turbo-lift. Walking to the large palace on the horizon, neither found any words to say to the other. Kirn couldn't help but think that maybe it was better that way. Besides, Jerica was quite distracted by the, apparently changed, appearance of Theed.

Kirn had never been to Naboo, and for the first time since arriving, he was finding the time to actually survey his surroundings. _It is beautiful, _he had to admit. A strange sensation crept up on him, and he had the distinct feeling that this would one day be the place he would call home.

They had been welcomed into the palace, but the Queen had been understandably upset. Her tone was nearly scolding as she spoke to Jerica, "You should not have risked coming back, Senator. Everything has changed. Shadowed figures plague our fair world. It seems our regional governor does not trust us. He is imposing strict curfew and harsher punishments. You may have succeeded in entering our system, but I doubt that you will leave."

"Leaving the way we came should work just fine," Kirn insisted, taking it as insult that _he _wouldn't be able to get them out of here.

"You don't think that they know she is here?" The Queen shook her head, "People of consequence do not so much as breath with out the governor knowing."

Jerica had moved to the window, overlooking the streets of the capital city. The once beautiful buildings had become unkempt, while new Imperial buildings had been constructed, like thorns among roses. Perhaps the most noticeable change was the horrid statue of Palpatine in the middle of the square.

The streets were nearly deserted. There was no laughter, no music and no joy. The marketplace was nearly empty, with citizens rushing through and not taking the time to linger in any spot for too long. The once jewel of Naboo was nothing but a pitiful shadow of what it once was. Yet, the state of Theed was just another tragedy in an era where tragedies were everyday things.

"What happened to the Gungans?" Jerica asked.

The Queen turned from Kirn and came to join Jerica at the window. "About eight tendays ago, the governor ordered them all exterminated. The city was first, then the sacred grounds. Citizens of Naboo tried to hide them in their homes, but troopers searched every house. Those that harbored the Gungans were harshly punished." The Queen paused for a moment, trying to maintain her brave calm. "The regions in the South were hit hardest. The governor accused them of having succeeded in smuggling several Gungans off-world.

"For a while, it seemed the Naboo were next to be exterminated, but Palpatine still finds use for us. Having a homeworld, a homeworld that still has people, gives Palpatine an appearance of humanity. He needs that appearance to continue his rule. Or many others might join this rumored Rebellion."

Jerica shook her head, "What can I do?"

The Queen sighed, "That is perhaps the worst of the news."

Jerica looked back at her. The Queen shook her head, "There is nothing you can do."


	11. At the Palace

_At the Palace_

Being home was bittersweet. All of Naboo reminded Jerica of her mother. And the thought of her mother brought on a sadness, mourning. She hadn't remembered feeling this way when she was working in Theed a year ago. Back then, she was still left to wonder. She still had a hope that her mother was alive. But not anymore.

Her mother had joined the rebellion and _had been _a great help to them. The fear that had always lingered behind her hope had come true. Her mother had died.

She had pushed the grief aside while she was with the Rebellion. It was easy then. She kept a focus on battling the Empire and tolerating Kirn. But even then, there were hard times. When a rare sense of safety had filled a new base and for a moment there was no fear, Jerica's thoughts would turn back to her mother. Not all the questions had been answered, and it seemed they never would be.

When she was five, her mother first joined the Rebellion. Three years would go by with no word. Then on her eighth birthday, a message. The holo of her mom had brought some comfort, because she hadn't known then that this would be the last time she would hear from her.

All these years later, Jerica still had that holo-disk. It was nothing really, as far as anyone could tell. The recording was Sabe reciting Jerica's favorite story about a brave Nubian princess. Some wisdom was shared at the end of the message and of course, an _I love you. _

It had seemed such a small thing, and she had taken it for granted. Now she knew. These were her mother's last words to her. The fact was Sabe must have known she was not going to survive and was using Jerica's eighth birthday as an excuse to pass on her last wisdom.

Now standing on the balcony of her chamber, Jerica held the disk in her hands. _If only you knew mom. I wish you were here. I need some advice, some friend I can trust. _

Jerica shook her head. After all she had endured these past years, she was ashamed that they were asking her to flee. Did they think she was such a coward? That she was afraid of some regional governor? No, she would stay on Naboo until she found a way to fix all this.

----------------------------------

Kirn sat on the balcony of his room, twirling the handle of his lightsaber around in his hand. In his mind he was back on Corellia, he was being held under the water of his mother's fountain. Through the surface of the water, he peered up at the storm trooper. He heard his mother screaming, begging for mercy. Then suddenly, "Utapau, Tek went to Utapau."

Then he had been taken by night. The first thing his was conscious of was how much his chest hurt. How much it hurt to breath. Then he was in his mother's arms. "Thank the Force, Kirn. I thought I lost you. I . . . did lose you, but you have been returned to me."

Kirn shook his head and gazed up at the Nubian sky. No, there was too much in his past. He had ruined everything. His uncle had wanted him to follow the path of a Jedi, but he had rejected that path by what he did on Coruscant.

There was suddenly a knock at the door to his chamber. With a sigh, he rose stiffly and moved back into the room. As he crossed to the door, he force-summoned his shirt from where it was draped over a chair into his hand. Pulling the tunic over his head, he opened the door to find a young handmaiden waiting in the hall.

"An agent of the Empire had just landed in Theed," she said, hushed. "They are on their way to the palace now. The Queen sent me to warn you and Senator Jerica. She says if you plan to escape, you should do so now."

Kirn leaned against the doorframe, "What did Jerica say?"

"She wants to stay here," the handmaiden confessed. "She wants to see this agent."

"She's an idiot," Kirn said, before realizing he had spoken out loud. The handmaiden looked back at him surprised. "Um-" Kirn struggled, "She's brave, but . . . foolish."

The handmaiden didn't look convinced. Kirn waved his hand, "Don't worry, I'll get her out of here."

-------------------------------

Jerica had returned to her bed after the handmaiden's visit. With a disgusted sigh, she settled back against the pillows. _Do they really think I'm such a coward? No, I will speak to this, "agent". I'll-_

Jerica was startled by the sound of her door clicking shut. _I know I closed it. _She turned over to face the door, only to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes and a mess of tousled black hair.

"Kirn!" she said tersely. "You-"

The would-be jedi clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" he said. Taking a hold of one of her arms, he pulled her from the bed and shoved her into the adjacent refresher. Tossing in a pair of pants and a tunic, he said, "Get dressed."

"What do you think you're doing!" Jerica asked, hushed but angry.

"Kidnapping you. Remember, like how I kidnapped you on Coruscant." Kirn looked over his shoulder at some unseen thing in the shadows. "Come on, now, hurry up." He shut the refresher door, leaving her inside.

Then he set about his next task. He opened drawers, wardrobes and chests, throwing their contents on the floor. Jerica's things were still packed in the watertight sack. He took it and slide one of the straps over his shoulder.

"_Ah,"_ he sighed, looking over the now completely chaotic room. "A whole squad of troopers couldn't have made a bigger mess, even if they tried."

Jerica re-entered the room, dressed in the black pants and tunic. Looking about her room, she couldn't help but ask, "What have you done?"

Kirn sighed and explained patiently, "You are being kidnapped, understand? We must do everything we can to maintain that illusion."

Jerica looked back at him tersely, "I don't want to be kidnapped. I have a duty to my people, and besides, a simply call to security-"

"What? You think the Queen would stop me? She sent a messenger telling me to get you out of here." Kirn shook his head, "Force, Jerica, your damn convictions are going to get you killed. There is nothing you can do, but you'd rather martyr yourself."

Finally he looked back at her, "Do you know how you can help your people? By going back to the Rebellion, by ending this Empire!"

Jerica crossed her arms and looked away. He took it to be her way of surrendering. Crossing to the balcony, he said, "I don't know how we're going to get to the Bongo-"

"You can't," a voice said from the door way.

Jerica and Kirn looked back, only to see the handmaiden standing before them. "The center of Theed is over run with troopers. They are enforcing the curfew, and anyone found in the streets will be punished."

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Kirn asked.

An embarrassed and somewhat pitying smile crossed the handmaiden's face. In realization, a wide smile came over Jerica's stern expression. "Master Kirn," the former Senator said with amused tone, "how good are you at disguises?"

--------------------------------

Commander Warrick had always found the charades of planetary sovereignties to be useless gestures. There was only one true ruler in the galaxy and it was not this Queen of Naboo. Yet here she came, Queen Soyala, flanked by no less than eight handmaidens and a handful of officials.

"Commander Warrick," Queen Soyala said, her voice ringing with forced kindness. "To what do we owe this visit? It must be something of terrible importance to bring you out of your Imperial starship in the middle of the night."

Commander Warrick spoke with forced patience, "This system is harboring a rebel operative, and we suspect Jerica Darrad may have returned."

"From the grave?" The Queen asked slyly. "Commander, Lady Jerica was killed nearly a year ago. I don't know where you are getting your information-"

"Where I have gotten my information is none of your concern. I know that Senator Jerica has returned to this very palace."

The Queen shook her head, "I don't know anything about this. A woman named Kyra . . . Naberrie, an ambassador of the South regions, is staying here."

"Are you so easily fooled?" Warrick asked. "We have discovered that Jerica was not destroyed on Coruscant, and she did not report to the new order. Under the new law, she is to be returned to Coruscant for questioning. As for this rebel leader, he is to be found and dealt with."

Queen Soyala gestured airily, and decided, "You may go and see Lady Naberrie, but I am certain she is not the woman you are looking for."

"Why, your highness, I thank you for your permission," Warrick said, with bitter sarcasm. "However, I never asked for it, and I do not need it."

Queen Soyala waved her hand, and one of the handmaidens stepped forward, "Please escort Commander Warrick to the chambers of Lady Naberrie."

"That won't be necessary," Warrick said, as he lifted his hand. A squadron of troopers entered the room and stood in formed ranks. "I will conduct this search on my own accord." He turned to his men, "Sweep the palace and the grounds, find Jerica Darred and this rebel. They are to be captured alive."


	12. In Search of a Refuge

_In Search of a Refuge_

Commander Warrick had stood with Queen Soyala and her handmaidens, while his men moved about the corridors of the palace. The eight handmaidens stood motionless behind the Queen, waiting. Dressed in long hooded robes with cloths that covered their nose and mouth, only the handmaiden's eyes were visible.

Kirn stifled a grunt. He was sick of just standing around here. It wasn't in his nature to hide by standing in the enemy's presence . . . dressed like a handmaiden, _Ugh. _Jerica stood next to him in the line of young women. She shifted slightly when the troopers came in, but other than that, she had shown no emotion.

Kirn was stiff from slouching and trying to make himself smaller. He was taller than all the other handmaidens and obviously was built different. He was more muscular, and his shoulders were broader. Even the over robes they wore couldn't disguise that fact. He had looked at himself in the mirror before coming out here, and he looked ridiculous. He knew then that this was never going to work.

Warrick had fortunately been distracted, first by the defiant queen and then by ordering his men around. Now, however, there was nothing to divert his attention, and he turned, scanning the faces behind him. Kirn knew what was coming next. The Commander's glance rested on him a beat longer than all the rest.

Jedi or not, Kirn decided, it is time to make use of some of his jedi skills. He made a slight gesture by his side. Good, Warrick wasn't as strong minded as he looked. This was going to be easy.

--------------------------------

Commander Warrick scanned the faces of the handmaidens. Their expressions were hidden beneath the shadowed hoods and the cloths they wore over their faces, but he could tell by their eyes that they were anxious. _Wouldn't it be easy for Jerica to hide among them? Nubian politicians have used their handmaidens to deceive their enemies since the dark ages. _ The thought came to him, as he scanned the faces.

Then his gaze fell on the last of the woman. She was broader, her shoulders were more rigid, and she seemed to be hunching overEven her face, though hidden, did not have a feminine quality to it, and her blue eyes were set in a hard piercing gaze. Warrick moved to confront the matter, this handmaiden was very suspicious and-

Suddenly, Warrick forgot what he was thinking about it. He looked over the crowd that stood before him, but nothing caught his attention. _Hmm. _

"Commander," the Queen asked. "Must I be present for this exercise? It is the middle of the night, and if you are not in need of my assistance, why should I be prevented from retiring?"

Warrick considered a reply, before hearing himself say, "Of course." _Wait._

The Queen nodded, and she and her entourage turned away, moving back through one of the many corridors.

Warrick regained possession of his thoughts, "I- they-"

"Sir," came the voice of one of the troopers, "we may have found something."

Warrick shook his head, and turned to the trooper. He was still not quite sure what was going on.

---------------------------------

"You can not stay here any longer." The Queen said, once they were all safe inside her lavish chambers.

"Ya think?" Kirn asked harshly. He was stretching, bitterly trying to work the kinks out of his back. Besides, it had been a close call in the throne room, and he was now fairly certain he was the only competent being in the room. If not for him, they would probably all be prisoners on their way to the Imperial stronghold.

The Queen disregarded him, turning back to Jerica. "Teraé will show you the way. There are safe houses in the abandoned lower country. You can stay there until these Imperials end their search."

"No where is safe to hide," Kirn said matter-of-factly. "She might as well just hide in the closet or the refresher. They're going to search everywhere."

"Do you have a better suggestion, Master Torek?" The Queen asked, matching his terse tone. "Those safe houses do not exist as far as anyone is concerned. You will have an easier time hiding there than anywhere on the planet, and since leaving the system is out of the question-"

"It's fine," Jerica said, surprising everyone. "We'll go. We won't put you in further danger by staying in the palace. If we are found, at least we'll be far away from here."

---------------------------------

The safe house was hidden away beyond the waterfalls of Theed, in the deep canyon that lay beneath the palace. Hidden by a thick surrounding of trees, the house remained unseen until at last they stood before it. The journey here was tiring, and it was the early hours of the morning before the handmaiden had bidden them farewell and left them in their hiding place.

Standing there in the common room, Kirn and Jerica surveyed their temporary home. There was small foyer before the front door, which led to the open common room. Off to one side was a small kitchen, and the opposite wall held the doorway to two bed chambers. Directly across the common room from the front door was a separate parlor that lead out onto a large veranda with a sheltered lake view.

It was the nicest hiding place Kirn had ever seen. He had always found the safest places to be in the shadows, where most people didn't dare to go looking for you. Refuges were found in dangerous places that were only safe because whatever thugs were there didn't notice you. However, politicians had more resources. Apparently they could afford luxury even when they were incognita

--------------------------------

Stepping out of her chamber, Jerica distinctly heard Kirn snoring. With an amused sigh, she crossed to the parlor, where a small comm station was set up. She knew something suspicious was going on, and she need information. Queen Soyala, the officials and advisors, none of them had offered her any information about her father.

When she had left for the senate, he was still at the palace, staying in the senatorial wing. Going to his old apartment, she had found it abandoned with no explanation. The Imperial agent had ruined her chance at finding one. Now her only chance was the news net. Each system had it's own information system, and perhaps the Nubian archives would give some clue as to the fate of Dren Galak, the Nubian Architect.

Hours would pass by as Jerica searched through the data, looking for any piece of information. Everything she read troubled her. There were logs about the Imperials shutting down interplanetary communication. Logs told of the purge of the Gungans, and finally of the tunnel that bridged the core. It was in such an article that she found the facts she was searching for.

-----------------------------------

Kirn rose from his bed and surveyed his surroundings. The chronometer told him that it was after mid-day. He sighed, realizing he had overslept, and stretching, he working the stiffness out of his muscles. It had been a long night, and he was awaiting any news of the outside world.

A display screen in the far corner of the room blinked, displaying a coded message. _What now?_ Kirn wondered, before treading to the screen. Wiping the last of sleep from his eyes, he studied the message. It brought an old cliché thought to mind. _Good news and bad news. Can't the galaxy be at peace, even just for a moment?_

Knowing it was a stupid question, Kirn abandoned his thoughts. Once he was dressed, he went to the common room, thinking he could meditate there. He didn't think Jerica was awake, but he was wrong. There she was, sitting on the sofa with her back to him.

He considered retreating back to his chamber, but he was overcome with a strange guilt as he studied her. She was still dressed in the simple tunic and pants, and he could sense that she was absolutely exhausted. _Nice Kirn, _he thought. _You sleep like a hibernating Wampa while your charge doesn't get a single moment of rest. _

By the appearance of the comm station, it was apparent that she had spent her time searching the news nets. Though what she was looking for, he couldn't imagine. Suddenly he sensed something else from her, a fresh swell of sorrow, but it was raw. Her emotions had been dry a moment ago, and now a swell of anguish filled her, so depressing that Kirn felt himself cringe.

Occasionally in the past seven months, Kirn had sensed that she was mourning something, but not like this. Something terrible had happened.

Without another thought, he moved forward, stepping around the small sofa so that he could see her face. The words left him at the sight of her. All he could do was stand in silence.

"The holo-net was dismantled," she said suddenly. Her voice was dry from having cried for so long. "They've torn down all public communications."

"It was only a matter of time," Kirn offered. _That can't be all that's troubling her. She just dodging the subject . . . again._ "Anyway," he began again gently, "a message came from Queen Soyala. We're safe for now. They don't even suspect we're here."

"How do you know?"

"The message came through the Nubian communications, just minute ago."

"Oh," she said. She still hadn't looked back at him. Her head had remained down, as she studied her hands in her lap. "But what I meant was . . . how can they be so sure we're safe?"

Kirn knew there was no way to make this any easier to hear. "A handmaiden," he began tentatively, "was taken into custody. They suspect her of being Jerica Darred."

Jerica shook her head, clenching her eyes shut. She put her face in her hands and remained silent.

"Listen," Kirn tried. "A simple DNA scan will disprove that. She'll be returned."

Jerica lifted her face from her hands. At last she looked back him, determination in her tear-filled eyes. "I want to end this. I want to stop this Empire. I would do anything. . . . If my death would end this, then I would be more than willing to die."

"Don't talk like that." Kirn said, before realizing that he had spoken more harshly than he intended.

Jerica looked startled, "Why? Wouldn't you? If your death could stop this, wouldn't you die for freedom?"

"One death won't stop this," he tone was considerably softer. Then, he gave a sigh, "Except Palpatine's."

Jerica rose suddenly from her seat, "I want to go back to the Rebellion. I'll do whatever it takes. I'm not going to just sit by."

"You're not thinking clearly, just calm down." Kirn said.

Escaping now would be a mistake. Kirn had learned long ago that you don't run from safety. But how could he make her understand? He couldn't just tell her. She wouldn't listen to him, she didn't listen to anyone. He doubted she even listened to her parents.

He considered that fact. Jerica had said her father smuggled them away all those years ago. He must have told her it was best to hide when you can. "What would your father say," Kirn said, having found a reasonable argument, "if he heard you?"

Jerica's reaction was unexpected. "Stop! Don't bring him into this!" She sounded defensive, but Kirn sensed another wave of sorrow wash over her.

"Why?" he asked, not taking the time to consider his words, "Because you know that he'd tell you how stupid you sound!"

"You don't understand," she accused. "He's dead! They killed him!"

"What?" Kirn asked, trying to put this whole conversation together. "Who? Who are you talking about?"

"My father," she said, bitter and yet sad. "They found him. He always said we couldn't stay hidden forever." She shook her head, "He was always warning me, and I never listened. But he knew. He's gone." It was all she could say before bursting into sobs again. She turned away, putting a hand to her face.

Kirn watched her, seeing how broken she was. He found himself stepping toward her, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her in a comforting embrace.

For a long moment they stood there. Jerica's head rested against his chest, while he rested his chin on the top of her head. Suddenly out of the silence, he heard Jerica speak. "I don't want anyone else to suffer like this. I will do whatever it takes to end Palpatine's rule. I have nothing left to lose. I've lost everything."

Even as he held her in his arms, Kirn couldn't help but think. _I'm still here._


	13. To Hide and Be Found

_To Hide and Be Found_

"_No," Kirn begged. "No, you can't die. If you die- all the jedi will be gone."_

_Oden shook his head, his eyelids feeling heavy. "Maybe that's how it was always meant to be. Perhaps the Jedi were doomed to fade away. Maybe we were always a dying kind."_

"_No," Kirn said, pleading for Oden to live. "No."_

"_Yes, Kirn, you're right. That's not true. You are still here."_

"_Oden-" Kirn began. The old man was delusional now. "Oden, you don't understand."_

"_No, Kirn, you don't understand. Listen to the Force. One day you will be a Jedi."_

"_But How?"_

"_By remembering what you have learned. And by trusting the force to teach you all that is left to know."_

_In that moment, troopers burst in to the small apartment, "You couldn't hide forever . . . jedi."_

_Oden was breathing his last, as the five troopers entered the room, raising their blasters to destroy the last jedi and his student. An anger filled Kirn as he lifted his hand. _

"_No, Kirn," Oden whispered. "Once you start down . . . you must not follow . . . the dark path. Kirn-"_

_Kirn's rage consumed him, as he clenched his hand into a fist. The five troopers flew back crashing against the wall and falling to the ground, unconscious._

"_Kirn- no. Turn from the dark side. If you embrace that power, a sith- you are a sith!" Oden's voice was growing weaker, but his words brought Kirn out of his trance. He released his fist and looked over the troopers that he had beaten with one gesture. _

"_I- I." Kirn looked down at the still face of his Master, "Oden? Oden!" Oden lay lifeless before him, his final words echoing in Kirn's head, "you are a sith!"_

Kirn drew a breath and opened his eyes, looking over the Nubian landscape. Meditating had been very difficult lately. Jerica had finally gone to get rest late yesterday, and she still had yet to wake up. Yet even in her unconscious state, he could sense her sorrow. It brought up memories of his own losses and failures.

Drawing a deep breath, he closed his eyes and attempted for the umpteenth time to focus. He needed guidance, and the Force was the last place he had to find it. If he couldn't- his eyes opened as he sensed a presence entering the common room behind him.

Rising, he turned and saw Jerica exiting her chamber and coming to stand near the kitchen.

"Good Morning," he said.

She looked up at him but only nodded. Going into the small kitchen unit, she started to gather food from the cabinets, before taking a seat at the small table.

Kirn followed, realizing he hadn't eaten yet. She looked up at him, but still didn't say anything, as she shuffled the food around on her plate. Kirn shook his head and came to join her at the table.

------------------------------

_Well, that could have gone better. _Kirn thought, as he cleared the dishes from the table. Jerica was out on the veranda, where she had stormed to a few moments ago. How did such an awkward meal turn into such an augmentative meal? Kirn never ceased to be amazed by how quickly Jerica could change her attitude.

A dish slipped out of his hand, crashing to the sink and startling him. He shook his head, and moved his gaze away from the veranda. _I really have to start paying attention to what I'm doing. _He turned his attention back to the dishes, but his thoughts drifted away, back to the breakfast they had just finished.

Jerica had been quiet throughout the meal, too quiet. Kirn was used to the brass senator facing him with a terse expression, never being afraid to stare, or rather glare, him right in the eye. "Are you alright?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"I'll be fine," she said, reaching for her glass of water.

"Look," Kirn said. "Why do you have to be so guarded? I've saved your life at least three times, I think you can trust me."

"What do you want me to say Kirn?" she asked, finally looking up at him with her sorrow-filled brown eyes.

"Nothing," Kirn said, looking down at his own food and shoving a few spoonfuls into his mouth.

"I just shouldn't have been surprised. I should have expected the Empire to find my father, and of all the suffering in the world, I shouldn't let my own tragedies-"

"What?" Kirn interjected, "Show that you're human?"

Jerica shook her head, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

"Why?" Kirn asked, dropping his spoon. "Because you've never been honest with yourself? You've been running for so long, you don't even know who you are any more, do you?"

"Who are you talking about Kirn?" she asked, harshly. "me . . or you?" She pushed back her chair and stomped toward the veranda.

That is what had brought him to this point. He had somehow insulted, Jerica . . . again. And this time, it caused him to be left with the dishes.

------------------------------

Tentatively, Kirn stepped out onto the veranda. Jerica remained looking over the water, her back to him. _Why do I feel like shavit? _"Um," he started. "I guess I owe you an apology. I'm really not qualified to help you . . . I mean, I never knew my own father."

Jerica didn't reply. She just kept staring into the distance. "There was my uncle, but I really never saw him. He was a jedi-"

"Is that why you don't want to be a jedi?"

Kirn shook his head, _At least she's talking to me. _"No, that's not why. I once met a jedi, the last of the Jedi, but he died. And I failed him."

"You can't stop people from dying," Jerica said, turning to face him.

"It's not about that," Kirn said, dropping down into a chair, "That's not why I failed him."

Jerica was about to reply, but then another thought seemed to hit her, "Wait? The last of the Jedi?"

"Yes, Oden Revzen, he was a knight before Palpatine destroyed the Order."

Jerica looked thoughtful, her eyebrows furrowed. "But that doesn't make sense."

"Why?" Kirn asked.

Jerica looked back at him, "Oden couldn't have been the last of the jedi. If he was, then who was this Obi-Wan Leia was talking about?"

"Kenobi?"

"Yeah, he was with Commander Skywalker when they rescued Leia." Jerica said, matter-of-factly.

"You're just telling me this now?" Kirn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jerica looked away, shaking her head, "Almost everyone knew about Ben Kenobi, Leia asked for his help before Alderaan was destroyed. Ben was supposed to come to the Rebel's aid, but he, Luke and that Corellian smuggler all got caught up in the Death Star. You didn't know that? I didn't know you were that ignorant."

Kirn let it slide, glancing over the valley, "So you think this Luke Skywalker is a Jedi?"

"I don't know," Jerica said, "But he knew one." With that, she turned and went back into the house.

----------------------------

Kirn woke up with a start. He sat up in an instant before turning sharply toward the door lead out onto a small balcony. Both of the bedchambers had their own balcony, an overly luxurious feature for a safe house and apparently, a dangerous one. Someone or something was out there.

He summoned his light saber from where lay next to his shirt. Once the metal handle of the blade was settled in his hand, Kirn darted to the balcony. A quick gesture sent the double doors flying open, and Kirn leapt into the cold night air. Hovering in the air above him was a droid, obviously programmed for assassination. The second his feet hit the ground, his blade was darting around blocking laser blasts set for kill.

_Ugh, this is ridiculous. _Kirn thought as he continued to send the bolts back toward the droid, only to have the annoying machine dodge them. _How am I going to beat this thing if I can't-_

"Kirn!" Jerica's voice rang out from behind him. Kirn didn't have to look back at her, his gaze was focused on the droid. He saw its sensors flinch, readjusting to a new target.

Jerica must have sensed this, for she lifted her hands protectively over her face, calling for help now, "Kirn!"

He took his chance, pushing his opened hand toward the droid and through a current in the force sent it reeling. In almost the same second, he was pulling his blaster from its holster and firing. The droid erupted into a small spurt of flame before blasting into oblivion. Kirn turned to see Jerica standing behind him, a concerned look on her face.

"Um," Kirn looked back at her, sheepishly, "They must have had the wrong room."

Jerica shook her head, letting her hands drop to her sides. "No, Kirn," she said as she took a step toward him, "All along, it was you they were after."

Kirn shifted slightly, moving past her and back into his room. Summoning his shirt from across the room, he pulled it over his head and shrugged his arms into the sleeves, ignoring Jerica's presence.

Jerica refused to be ignored, "Kirn, why would bounty hunters be after you?"

Kirn looked back at her, a hard look in his blue eyes, but he knew he would have to answer.

---------------------------

As Jerica ran with Kirn through the wooded Nubian terrain, the sun was beginning to rise. They had been traveling for hours, trying to make it back to the bongo. The droid would have been enough to convince Jerica that the safe house was no longer safe, but what Kirn told her was far more effective.

After Oden had died, Kirn had followed his own desire for vengeance, and he had made enemies with the most prominent Imperial officials and several bounty-hunters. He had spent almost a year terrorizing his enemies, all for the name of revenge. He was embracing the dark side, he said, and he didn't care what happened to himself.

He had already failed Oden, he would never be a jedi, he could only be a sith. His youthful arrogance led him to strike against the heart of the Empire. He lead many strikes on the Imperial Palace and lost many allies. With each friend and fellow rogue's death, Kirn's sense of vengeance grew. Any chance he had to destroy a trooper or Imperial officer, he took it.

Jerica had heard rumors of shadowed assassins while she was still in the senate, but she had never suspected her rescuer to be the leader of such men. Now, she didn't have time to consider the irony. She was beginning to feel very tired from all this running. They hadn't spared anytime, leaving at the first possible moment. The waterfalls of Theed were visible on the horizon, but Jerica didn't think she would make it.

Kirn was leading the way, when suddenly he turned around, his eyes wide with fear. "Jerica!"

Jerica was conscious of fire ripping through her body, knocking her to the ground. She tried to stand only to find she had no strength. Kirn, saber ignited, was running back toward her. Her world was growing dark and soon fell into total night. Kirn's voice was very quiet as he called to her. She could barely hear him, even as he drew closer, and then she heard nothing at all.

**AN: Well, what did you think? Let me know. **


End file.
